Harry Potter and the Possessions of Voldemort
by Kevin3
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year, to find it yet again under attack. Dementors attack, Professors and Students are under assualt, and there seems to be a traitor within the school... Sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Two Draughts'
1. Dementor Attack

**Harry Potter and the Possessions of Voldemort**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Two Draughts.  If you have not read that, I would STRONGLY recommend that you do, otherwise a lot of this is not going to make sense.  For instance, did you know that Voldemort is back out of a body, Malfoy is in Azkaban, Harry can perform Willpower spells better than even McGonagall and Snape (don't know what a willpower spell is?) **

Sorry, but I can just see the flames now saying something like "Why is Lucius leading the death eaters?"  ARGH!

Harry Potter and the Two Draughts info:

StoryID: 1056850

Genre: Action/Adventure, General

Characters: Snape, Ginny

Final Word Count (according to ff.net): 40668

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Harry arrived at 4 Privet Drive for the summer, and yet again couldn't wait to get out of there.  However, unlike like all the past summers, he wanted to leave so he could see Ginny again.

Days passed slowly at the Dursley's.  This was largely due to the fact that he had nothing to do there, since his relatives didn't allow him to do magic during the summer.  Since Aunt Petunia was in the habit of waking him at 7:30 each morning, Harry decided to pretend to go to sleep early each night, to give him some time to practice his spells.  However, Harry had to be careful, since both his uncle and aunt were still up.

One night, Harry's ears picked up Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs, a decent amount louder than normal.  For one brief moment, he thought that Vernon heard an incantation.  Harry quickly hid his wand, quill, and parchment, and strained to hear more.

However, he sighed with relief when he finally made out the words, "No, we're going to be going to vacation in the fall!"  
Aunt Petunia's voice cut in shrilly, "Vernon, I told you, we need to have a vacation in the winter!"  Harry was starting to grow alarmed.  He had never heard his aunt and uncle raiser their voices to each other.

"Nonsense," Vernon said nastily, "What utter nonsense!  Who would want to go there in the winter!"

"Nonsense?!" Aunt Petunia cried, "Who are you to be talking about nonsense, you codgey pillock!"

"Call me a codgey pillock, you sodding idiot!" Vernon roared.  Harry gasped; he had never heard either of them use foul language before!  He slowly opened up his bedroom door to see what was going on.

He saw his aunt and uncle glaring at each other with complete loathing.  But the thing that made him gasp was the group of figures surrounding them.  Seven tall cloaked figures stood in the living room downstairs, and Harry felt his bones chill from them.

_Dementors__!  Harry thought to himself, as he quickly ran into his room and grabbed his wand.  Apparently they were causing his aunt and uncle to become angry.  His mind on Ginny, Harry quickly yelled "Expecto Patronum" while pointing the wand down the stairs.  He saw Prongs emerge from his wand, and charge down the dementors.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon screamed; suddenly a large glowing stag was circling around them._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," screamed Uncle Vernon, beet red.

Harry realized that Vernon couldn't see the dementors, and didn't know he was under attack.  "Be quiet!" Harry urged, "We're not safe right now."  While his aunt and uncle were still looking like they were horribly mad at him, at least they were quiet.  Harry turned his eyes to the Patronus, and Harry saw something new.  A dementor was still in the living room, but it was trapped in the corner.  It couldn't leave the room, and Prongs was now glaring at it.  Prongs charged, and the dementor let out a horrible, piteous scream.  After a loud splintery sound of the dementor's hollow bones shattering, the dementor's robes fell to the floor.

"Where did those robes come from?" shrieked Aunt Petunia.  Apparently the robes were now visible to muggles, and his aunt was in shock from seeing them appear from nowhere.

Harry felt he should at least try to explain.  "That was a dementor – Ordinary people can't see them.  They're evil, soulless beings which suck out happiness and good feelings.  I drove them away, and that one died."  Harry looked over at his aunt and uncle, which were now shaking themselves.  Harry quickly ran into Dudley's room and grabbed some of his cousin's hidden chocolate.

"Eat it, it will help," Harry gently said.  Ordinarily, his aunt and uncle wouldn't take instructions from him.  However, it seemed both were still in shock, and ate the chocolate without a word.  Harry felt a rush of relief as their features melted back to normal.

Harry's relief faded quickly, as he looked out the open door.  The dementors hadn't completely fled.  Instead, they were flanking 10 death eaters.  Lucius Malfoy gently removed his mask, and said, "So, Harry.  I heard you were able to block Avada Kedavra from Goyle.  I'd congratulate you, except that I'm amazed that Goyle could even remember the words.  Blocking a spell from him is no feat."

Another death eater grew very angry with this, and Harry guessed it was Goyle.  Lucius seemed to notice this, and cast Cruciatus on Goyle.  Goyle fell to his knees, and Lucius gradually turned his attention back to Harry.  It seemed that without Voldemort, the death eaters were not held together very well.

"So, will you come out and face me?  Surely, if you did manage to defeat Voldemort, you'd be able to defeat me," Lucius hissed.

It hit Harry then – the death eaters couldn't enter his yard!  "Why don't you," Harry called back, "Come in here?"  Lucius glared at Harry, and suddenly threw his hand forward until it hit an invisible barrier.  Pink veins arched in a giant sphere around the house, contrasting vividly with the dusk sky.  Lucius smirked, and withdrew his hand.  Seconds later, the street was empty as the Death Eaters disapparated and the Dementors glided silently away.

Harry shut the front door, and walked by his aunt and uncle without a word.

---

I will try to have chapters up every other day, but I can't make any promises.  Also, I don't think I'll be able to get any chapters posted at all during Thanksgiving week, since I will not have internet access at the time.

Please read and review!


	2. The Odd Birthday with the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Harry thought that maybe his aunt and uncle would let him sleep in a little on his birthday.  However, at the ordinary time of 7:30, Aunt Petunia's voice called out, "Get Up!"  _What a way to start your birthday, Harry thought.  However, Harry was let in on the biggest surprise of the summer, including the visit from Lucius Malfoy the week before._

As he walked into the kitchen, Harry noticed that breakfast was already made.  Even more amazing, there was a cake on the table, bearing the words, "Happy Birthday."  Harry felt his jaw drop, and it sank even further when he noticed a small present on the table.

"Well, don't just stand there!" ordered Vernon.  Harry looked up at them, and wished he hadn't.  He saw in their faces that they gave him a present for his birthday only because he had saved them from the dementors.  _Oh well, Harry thought, __I might as well enjoy it.  He ripped open the present to find a tiny little lamp.  Ordinarily, he'd expect something like a dead rodent.  But this appeared to have cost them some money!_

"We were thinking," Vernon replied, "That maybe magic, er, might have uses after all.  So, maybe you can use this to study it while you're here."  Harry knew what it took for his uncle to say that.  For his entire life, Harry's aunt and uncle had tried to stamp the magic out of him.

Harry then did something he had never done in his life.  He hugged his uncle, who clearly didn't know what to do.  "Er, well…" Vernon stammered at his appreciative nephew.

Harry decided to save his uncle, and let go.  He gave his aunt a quick hug, and ran up to his room.  He could practice his magic at ordinary hours!

The next day, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to take Dudley to the doctor for the flu.  Harry was eating some food at the table, when he noticed an odd note.

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley,_

_I am writing about the incident which occurred last night.  You were host to an uninvited guest of creatures called dementors.  Dementors are some of the most foul creatures on the earth, and they exist solely to take positive emotions from people.  Although you could not see them, if they had stayed at your house for long, you would've become unimaginably sad, angry, depressed – every negative emotion you can imagine._

_I know you will not want to admit this, but Harry saved you that night._

_As you might have noticed, it will be quite impossible for Harry to leave early this summer.  He would be in enormous danger if he left.  I ask you to consider letting some of his friends stay part of the summer.  Understand that they will also not be allowed to do magic in public._

_I thank you for your time and consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

Harry let out a grin.  The Weasley's might be coming over for part of the summer!  When Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came back with Dudley, Harry fought to keep a straight face.  _I can't let them know I've read the letter!_

"Well, we've been thinking about having a visitor this summer," Uncle Vernon started.  Harry was practically jumping with joy.  "What do you think, Dudley?" Vernon asked.

"You don't mean…" Dudley sputtered anxiously.  Harry was about ready to die from excitement.

"That's right," said Vernon, "Piers Polkiss is back from America, and he'll be staying the rest of summer, in your room."  Dudley sported a great big grin, while Harry's face fell.  His aunt and uncle didn't notice, as they were taking in Dudley's enthusiastic face.

Harry wanted to ask them if he could invite over the Weasleys, but knew he'd have a hard time explaining why he'd asked unless he had seen the letter.  Disappointed, Harry decided to wait.  Maybe they'd bring up the issue on their own.

Several weeks passed, but the Dursleys made no mention of the letter, let alone inviting over friends.  At least life at 4 Privet Drive wasn't quite so bad.  He was allowed to practice magic and Dudley was leaving him alone.  But he ached to see his friends, and he still had several weeks left before he'd get to go back to Hogwarts.

Finally, Harry decided to throw caution to the winds.  "I was wondering", Harry asked Vernon, "whether I could invite some of my friends over for the summer."

Uncle Vernon stared at him blankly, before finally loudly saying, "Some of your friends?  You mean your kind?  Why would we do that?"

Harry gulped.  This wasn't going as he hoped. "Well, Dudley is having Piers over for the summer.  And I…" Harry hesitated to mention the letter.

"You…" Vernon prodded angrily.

"Well, I saw the letter Dumbledore sent," Harry admitted.

Uncle Vernon went into a rage.  "You think," he bellowed, "that Puddlemore, or whatever his name is, gets to say who comes over here?  And why were you reading my mail?!  Go to your room!"

Harry sighed; he had blown it.  He had the chance of a merely mediocre summer, but he threw it away, and now his Uncle and Aunt would be mad at him.

Harry sat in his room, trying to decide what to do.  Uncle Vernon had again locked up his magic gear.  But he must have changed the lock, because Harry couldn't pick the door open to get them back.  He was suddenly forced to spend 10 hours a day in his room, and he had nothing to do.  Luckily, he at least had his wand in his pocket when they locked up the rest of his gear – neither his aunt nor uncle knew that he still had it.  Unfortunately, not even an Aloha Mora spell worked to unlock the cupboard.

Looking around, he noticed Dudley's old books.  Figuring he had nothing to lose, he picked on out at random and flipped it open.  A black and white drawing of a trumpet appeared, and Harry looked at it.  _You know, that might be just what I'm looking for he thought._

He pulled out his wand, and pictured the trumpet clearly in his mind.  "_Elicio__ Trumpet" he called, but was disappointed on what emerged.  Sideways, it looked just like a trumpet, but the depth was completely off.  The bell looked normal, but the tubing was all merged together.  He studied the drawing some more, and found another drawing several pages later, which he studied carefully as well._

_Ok, let's try this again.  He muttered, "__Elicio__ Trumpet" again, and was rewarded by a much better object.  The tubing looked normal, but the little pipes around the valves looked skewed.  Still, it looked playable.  As he put the instrument experimentally up to his lips, he found he couldn't blow into it.  __Of course, he realized, __the instrument is hollow.  One last try with Elicio, and Harry had a crude trumpet in his hands._

Harry wisely decided to cast 'Mutus' on the room before he tried playing it.  He didn't want his aunt and uncle to yell at him some more.  When he put the instrument to his lips and blew, he grew disgusted.  He didn't even really make a note, just a blob of sound.  He tried a bit more, and was finally able to get a note out.  What was really weird was that if he tried harder, the note went high somehow.  And if he calmed down and didn't try very hard, the note was very low.  Lastly, the notes seemed to skip.  If he tried harder, the note stayed the same, until a certain threshold where it jumped up to a higher note.  _Oh, he thought, __that's probably what those push buttons are, looking at the top of the instrument._

He tried pushing the buttons, but none of them would move down.  Harry then realized that he didn't know how the inside was made, and couldn't have summoned a working trumpet unless he had an intimate knowledge of its inner workings.  Disgusted, Harry began turning the pages for an easier instrument to conjure.

But before he left the trumpet section of the book, Harry's attention was caught by a page.  It contained a picture of a disassembled trumpet!  He could conjure each individual piece, and assemble them together.  It was slow work.  Most of the parts needed to be transfigured to fit together.  He also had to carefully study the cylinders, since they appeared to route flow through the horn.

However, putting together the horn in such a detailed manner gave him an idea of how it worked.  Each of the cylinders appeared to push the air either straight through (if the push button was up), or through a little detour (if the push button was down).

Harry began experimenting with his new trumpet.  It would take him a long time to learn it, especially since he didn't have a teacher, but the one thing he had in abundance for the summer was time.

---

I think some recognition is order for Suzanne, who managed to read and review every chapter of the two draughts in one day!

Thanks also to Kyle L and Phoenix Flight.

Something I enjoy about putting these stories up is helping fellow students procrastinate from writing papers and studying for tests.  I'm sorry, Kyle L, Suzanne, and JKButcher.  Well, not really…

**Please review!**


	3. The Harry & Dudley Trading Pact

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate Anti-Slavery laws.

Author's Note: I guess I didn't describe why Harry would play the trumpet very well.  He didn't have his school-books, firebolt, quills, parchment, etc and was forced to spend a lot of time in his room, as I said.  He picked up the trumpet, simply because it was something to do.  Don't worry, it really doesn't play that big of a part in the story.

----

The next day, Harry realized that his trumpet would have to be fine tuned.  According to Dudley's book, the first and second buttons (the book called them valves) were supposed to be equal to the third button.  But apparently some of the pipes weren't the right length and created two different notes instead.  And worse, the book said something about 'Alternate Fingerings'.  Was that supposed to mean he could hold the trumpet a variety of ways, or he could use different combinations of buttons?

Despite his difficulties, Harry began in earnest learning the trumpet.  Although only a couple of weeks had passed since he had made his first attempt at a trumpet, 10 hours a day of practice had a way of amplifying his results.  He was able to play a rough scale, and even had figured out how to play a lullaby he remembered hearing in school.

Harry quickly ran out of material to use.  The book he had begun with wasn't designed for teaching people how to play the trumpet, or even building one.  And he simply hadn't heard much music through his life.  His avenue for advancement lay in an unexpected place.

"You want me to do what?" asked Dudley, somewhat amazed.

"I want you to borrow some music from the library for me," asked Harry.

"Why would I want to do that?" Dudley responded.

Harry had to admit, Dudley had a point.  What did he have that could help Dudley, who seemed to have everything?  The answer hit him, and he smiled.  "Well, I could let you play with this…" Harry said, and then pictured in his mind a giant bow, with some giant suction cup arrows.  Harry quickly cast '_Elicio', and Dudley shuddered in fright.  He quickly got over that, once he saw the new toy he could play with._

Displaying beautiful timing, Piers walked into the room and said, "Wow!  When did you get that, Dudley?"

"Well, Dudley," Harry asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Dudley weighed his options.  The bow was created by magic, and Dudley hadn't had much luck with magic as of yet.  But the image of Mrs. Figg's cat stuck on a giant suction cup eventually got in his head.  He nodded and grabbed the bow excitedly.

Harry was a little disappointed when Dudley got back from his rampage.  Dudley was as good as his word, and brought back several CDs.  But they turned out to be a horrible sort of music, if it could even be called that.  "It's Jordan and the Crazy Monkeys." Dudley said proudly.

"Dudley, I'm looking for some simple music.  Can you bring back some old and simple music?" Harry asked.  Dudley looked at him, a slight smile on his face.  Harry realized immediately what he wanted.  "Give me back the bow and arrows.  I'll make you something else."  Harry had to balance two things carefully.  On one hand, he didn't want to go arming Dudley with weapons to lay waste to the neighborhood.  On the other hand, that was the type of thing Dudley wanted most.

Harry closed his eyes, and pictured a kind of mini water cannon.  After 'Abeo'ing the bow and arrows out of existence, he created a giant water gun.  Dudley's face fell in disappointment, and he said, "Harry, I already have one of those."

Harry smiled, and said, "But have you ever had one you've never needed to refill?"  Dudley smiled too, and grabbed the gun.

  
Harry and Dudley's trading pact was sailing smoothly.  After the water cannon, Harry made a giant slingshot, followed by a machine-gun foam ball shooter.  And Dudley obliged Harry by bringing in all sorts of odd music for Harry.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were baffled by Harry's ability to stay in his room completely quiet for over ten hours a day, and were puzzled how Dudley managed to have a brand new toy each week.

The music that captured Harry's imagination was something called Big Band, but almost all of it was far beyond his ability to play.  However, he had great success with children's songs, which were simple.  He was in the middle of London Bridge when he heard a knock on his door.  Harry quickly hid the trumpet, and opened the door.

"I was wondering, what do you do with all that music?  Do you just listen to it all day?" Dudley asked.

Harry thought about it a minute and beckoned Dudley in.  Dudley gasped in surprise as Harry pulled out his trumpet.  Harry started the music, and played along roughly with a few of the songs.  After he was finished, Dudley said, "I didn't know you could play the trumpet!"

Harry smiled, and said, "I've been teaching myself how to play it.  I've insulated the room so Petunia and Vernon don't hear."

"Well," Dudley said, "when you go back to school next week, you'll keep playing right?"

"Next week?" Harry said.  It then hit him that he was only going to be at the Dursley's for 5 more days.  "Yeah, I'll keep playing.  Why?"

Dudley shifted in his spot.  "Well, I was wondering if you could learn a song for me.  It's called 'Hey Jude'."  Without even waiting for Harry to respond, Dudley bolted from the room.  Harry decided he should pay his cousin back, and he'd learn the song.  Unless it was a song from Jordan and the Crazy Monkeys.

Harry boarded the Hogwarts express, and was anxiously looking for Ginny.  However, as the train got moving, only Ron and Hermione had entered the compartment.

"Where's Ginny at?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you didn't hear," said Ron in a crestfallen voice.  Harry gulped.  Ron continued, "It… well," and started gently sobbing into his robe.

"What happened?" asked Harry, completely devastated.

"She went off, and by the time we found her, it was too late…" and Ron broke down.

"She's, dead?" asked Harry, shocked.  Ron wouldn't look at him, and was mourning pitifully into his robes.

Before Harry could break down and start crying with Ron, Ginny bounded into the compartment and said excitedly, "Sorry I was late, Harry."  When Harry saw her, he immediately got up and gave her a giant hug.  He looked over at Ron, who was sniggering.  Hermione looked like she was trying to fight a smile.

"You!" yelled Harry at Ron.  Hermione started chuckling, and Ron burst into laughter.

"There," called Ron, "I got you back for the spider last year!"  Ginny didn't seem to know what to make of the whole situation, and sat down hesitantly next to Harry.

The train ride passed all too quickly, and Harry soon found himself in the Great Hall yet again while McGonagall led yet another herd of new arrivals in to be sorted.  Harry looked towards the end of the hall, and waited for the sorting hat to begin.  Soon after, the hat opened its mouth and sang:

A long long time ago

In an age long since past

Four wizards and witches conceived

A school where students would amass

Each founder had a different vision

Of what traits a scholar should own

They put their knowledge inside of me

So I could decide alone

Ravenclaw was a thinker

Who favored her pupils wise

If you have a keen mind

Try Ravenclaw on for size

Hufflepuff valued friendship

People loyal and true

If you have a kind heart

Hufflepuff could be for you

Slytherin was quite cunning

Whose followers were quite sly

If you have a crafty soul

Give Slytherin a try

Gryffindor was a brave lad

Whose students didn't know fright

If you have nerves of steel

Gryffindor would fit you right

With the knowledge they gave me

I can select students too

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

Put me on and I'll sort you

McGonagall addressed the first years in a loud voice, "When I call your name, go up and put the hat on.  When it announces your house, please go sit at the appropriate table."

"That's definitely not what she said last year," said Ron.

"Not again," Hermione called as McGonagall called up "Avery, James."  Harry wasn't paying close attention to the two of them.  He knew that Avery was a death eater, and his son James might be as well.

Ron didn't appear to notice, and said, "Not what again?" as the hat announced Ravenclaw.  Harry didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.  On one hand, it meant that James wasn't power hungry.  On the other hand, maybe it meant that he was even more intelligent than he was power hungry, and needed looking after.

"The argument about what McGonagall said in years past," Hermione said; Rachel Bader was called up and announced as a Hufflepuff.

"What argument?" Ron asked as Helen Baxter was called up.

"You know what argument," Hermione said alongside the hat shouting Gryffindor.  While Harry congratulated Helen, Hermione continued, "You were talking about it the whole entire time the sorting was going on!  I must say, you were rather rude."  She apparently didn't' notice that Mark Dorsey, Christopher Goldstein, and Jung Han were sorted during her rant.

"We weren't talking the entire time.  Besides, I seem to remember you talked during it as well," Ron retorted.  Harry congratulated the second new Gryffindor, Karen Johnson.

"I talked when it was over, and I just told you that McGonagall didn't say the same thing every year," Hermione explained.  Harry watched as Maria Machado and Ian Martin made their way to Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively.

"Oh, yeah.  By the way, how did you remember what she said each year?" Ron asked.  Harry was looking at the two of them in disbelief, and watched as Lisa Nichols walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Not that again!" Hermione said, exasperated.  "Park, Andrew" called McGonagall.

"Not what again!" Ron asked, confused.  "Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat.

"Worrying about what McGonagall said all the past years," said Hermione.  McGonagall called out the next name.

"I just wanted to know how you remembered what she said," Ron said and Jill Powel walked up the hat.

"I don't know.  I've always been able to remember little things like that," Hermione said as Jill was announced as a Slytherin.

"Well, that would explain why you do so well in your studies," Ron admitted.  Hermione blushed; Douglas Robbins made his way to the Slytherin table after Jill.

 Harry looked in amusement at Hermione and Ron.  They were gazing at each other, and didn't seem to remember where they were at.  After Tanya Schaffer was announced as a Ravenclaw, Harry congratulated Linda Simpson and Philip Woodside as the last two Gryffindors.

"Did you two enjoy the sorting?" asked Harry, somewhat sarcastically.

"Huh?" Ron replied.  He didn't appear to notice what was going on.

"Well, you did congratulate the five new Gryffindors, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Harry, what are you asking?  Of course, we noticed every one of them!  We're going to introduce ourselves to the five later tonight!"

"Good luck, then. I suppose you realize, though, that there are really only 4 new Gryffindors," Harry asked with glee.  Hermione's face fell; she knew Harry had trapped her there.

"So much," Harry continued, "for lecturing Ron and me about not paying attention to the sorting."

Harry would've needled her a little bit more, but Dumbledore spoke up, "It's yet again to start another year at Hogwarts.  I have a few start of term announcements; I'll be quick and get them over before the feast.  First, the forbidden forest is still off limits to all students.  Second, Quidditch teams will be formed the second week of class.  Anyone interested in taking part in their house team should contact Madame Hooch.  Finally, we will again be taking place in the Triwizard tournament." He waited for the loud cheering to die down, and continued, "We will again be limiting entrants to those 17 years or older."  Harry looked around, but nobody seemed to upset about this.  _Of course, there weren't any firebrands 16 years old this year, he though.  Dumbledore seemed pleased about this and said, "However, unlike the last two years, this year Durmstrang will be hosting the event.  Anyone wishing to be part of the delegation should contact Professor McGonagall.  That said, I think it's about time to start the feast!"_

Everyone dug in, eating the great assortment of foods that suddenly appeared.  Harry was eating some steak and kidney pudding, when Ron asked him, "So, Harry, are you going to enter this year?"

"Yeah, Harry!  I mean, you won two years ago," piped Ginny.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Harry admitted.

"What?  Why not?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know.  I mean, what would the point be?  If I were anyone else, getting selected as Hogwarts champion would be great.  But if I lost the tournament, I'd be laughed at – the boy who lived, beaten by another champion?  And if I won, I'd have to deal with all that publicity again.  Besides, Ron would probably beat me down," Harry explained.

"What?" sputtered Ron.

"You're probably right, Harry.  Ron was pretty jealous when you were selected," agreed Ginny.

"Jealous!" Ron squawked.  The other three looked at him, and sniggered.

"Maybe you should put your name in, Ron," Harry suggested.

Ron appeared to be considering this, when Hermione surprised them by saying, "Well, I'm going to enter."  Hermione seemed the least likely to enter something as dangerous as the Triwizard Cup.

"Well, there goes the idea of me entering, then," said Ron.  "I mean, how could the Goblet of Fire choose me over the great Hermione?  How many O.W.L.s did you get last year?  23?"

"Oh come on, Ron.  You can only get 16 at most, you know that," said Hermione.

"Well, how many did you get?" Harry asked.

Hermione hesitated, and softly said, "16."

Ron and Ginny dropped their silverware, and Harry sniggered.  The four finished their supper, and were led up to the Gryffindor commons by Lee Jordan, who amazingly was the new Gryffindor Prefect.  As soon as they were inside, Lee turned and addressed the rest.  "Welcome to Gryffindor!  I've got a few ground rules to lie down," he started, and a few people groaned.  He smiled, and said, "Ok.  First, everyone must at some point wander the corridors at night.  I won't hear any nonsense about following curfew.  Second, I want someone to follow in my footsteps of being the Hogwarts Quidditch announcer.  I'll be holding auditions next Monday.  Make sure you brush up on your nasty adjectives for Slytherin.  Lastly, anyone caught studying in the commons will find their room subject to Weasley Wizard Wheezes testing.  That is all."  He ran up, and gave Fred and George high fives.

"How on earth did he become prefect," Hermione asked, looking disgusted.

"Well, the year before you came they didn't have a lot of new students.  The only 7th years in Gryffindor this year are Fred, George, and Lee.  And they couldn't very well get Fred or George to do it," grinned Ron.  Hermione gave him a nasty look; apparently she was angry about the new rules being introduced.  Harry wondered how far the Gryffindor test scores would dip this year.

---

  
A few notes.  First, I don't remember if the canon specifies the ages of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.  So I'm saying Katie is three classes older than Harry, and Alicia and Angelina are two classes older.  I don't remember any older Gryffindors besides Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and Let being mentioned.  If you don't like this, just imagine this: Lee Jordan is prefect!  Do you really think a rule stickler would be better?

Second, I've decided to get as many chapters up before 1:00 PM, 11/22/02 when I will be leaving for home for a week (and thus unable to post any chapters)

To the reviewers:

Anonymous: Hehe, give me a break – I've only had the story up a couple of days.  Don't worry, though.  I think I got the entire first story done within two weeks.  I'll try to match it (although you'll have to wait over the next week to see the new chapters)

Liza Potter: Hope you don't mind the trumpet too much.  I made sure I included the sorting in this chapter for you.

Please Review!


	4. Possessions are Fleeting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate Anti-Slavery laws.

Wormtail hurried over the countryside, careful not to drop the ingredients he held.  If he failed to deliver them, the consequences would be most unpleasant.  As he got to the top of the last hill, he saw a quaint little farm house.  Wormtail opened the front door and stepped over the still bodies of the former occupants.

"Have you got the ingredients yet?" hissed a voice from the kitchen.

"Yes master," stammered Wormtail, who entered the kitchen.  He quickly put a small cauldron on the stove top and poured the ingredients in.  While stirring, Wormtail trembled as his master spoke, "So, you decided not to tell me about Harry Potter saving your life.  I would still be alive if it weren't for you, Wormtail.  You do know that, don't you?  Do you think I'll forgive you if you make this potion?  Do you think I will forget what you cost me?"

Wormtail whimpered, and Voldemort laughed.  "No, Wormtail.  You will pay for your actions.  But since you have been loyal, you will not die."  Wormtail looked at the little grotesque figure that was sitting on the counter.  He had nursed Voldemort back to some health again, like two years ago.  And like two years ago, he was brewing a potion, but Wormtail couldn't see how it would help.

"What will the potion do?" asked Wormtail, as he finished stirring.

Voldemort laughed again, and said, "You will soon find out.  It is time; Put me in."  Wormtail lifted Voldemort up and put him in the cauldron.  Immediately, the potion started to change color, until it was a vivid yellow.  However, it seemed to be draining, and Wormtail gasped as he saw that the liquid was being absorbed by Voldemort's tiny body.  When the cauldron was empty, Voldemort let out a horrible scream.  Wormtail gasped as a pulsing black apparition ripped itself from Voldemort's body.  Suddenly, the new spirit flew straight at Wormtail and disappeared inside of him.

Wormtail smiled, and walked out of the door with a confidence that he never had before.

"I nominate Harry for Quidditch captain," Ginny said, as the 5 returning Gryffindor quidditch players met the following day.

"What?  Come on, I'd make a great captain!" complained George.

"You?  Bollocks, I'd make a far better captain than you!" Fred retorted.

Fred and George started arguing, but Ron, Harry, and Ginny didn't pay them any attention.  They knew that neither Fred nor George would make it.

"I don't think I'd make a good captain," Harry admitted.  "I think Ron should do it.  He's got a far better idea of the strategy behind the game.  Just as long as you don't make me do those annoying drills like last year."

Ron smiled, and then said, "Come on, Harry.  You won us the cup last year by the Flying Eagle drill.  What did you call it?  The Puking Buzzard?"

Harry and Ron laughed, and Ginny said, "Ok, Ron would make a good captain.  Hey!  Fred!  George!  We've decided whose going to be captain!"

Fred and George stopped arguing, and looked over at them.  "Who?" they asked in unison.

"Me," said Ron in a smug voice.

"What?!" yelped Fred.

"Ronniekins!" asked George, astonished.

"You heard right," said Harry, sticking up for Ron.

"That's crazy" the twins both cried.

Ginny exasperatedly said, "Fine.  Let's take a vote.  Who votes for Fred?"  Fred raised his hand and glared at George.  Ginny then said, "Ok, who votes for George?"  George raised his hand, glaring back at Fred.  "Alright," Ginny said loudly, "who votes for Ron?"  At this, Ron, Harry, and Ginny raised their hands.  Fred and George saw this, and looked a little miffed.

"Oh, come on, you two," chortled Harry, "Don't you think you're going to get enough fun with Lee as prefect?  I don't know if Gryffindor would survive if one of you jokers were quidditch captain as well."

At his words, Fred and George grew giant grins, and Ron said, "Ok, first order of business: new players.  We need two new chasers.  Now, only one person talked to Madame Hooch.  Apparently, Natalie McDonald is a decent flier, and Hooch gave approval.  But we need another chaser.  Any ideas?"

Every sat awhile thinking.  Finally, Harry spoke up, "How about Jill Stephans?"

"Who?" asked George and Fred.

Harry answered, "She's a 2nd year.  I remember seeing her at her flight class last year.  She wasn't half bad, but it looked like she was a little too timid in the air."

Ron agreed to talk with Jill, and wrapped up the meeting muttering, "It's a sad state when we can't find enough people that want to play Quidditch!".  As they wandered back up to the commons, Harry wondered what they'd do about beaters next year.  After all, Fred and George were both on the team for the last 5 years, and suddenly two new spots would be available.

"Wormtail!" yelled Lucius, and whipped out his wand.  Wormtail calmly walked up to the small group of death eaters.  "I'm surprised at you, Wormtail.  You show your face around us, when you destroyed Voldemort!  Why should I not kill you now?" Lucius hissed.

"But, Lucius, I am not Wormtail," Wormtail calmly spoke, with a hint of a smile.

"What?" asked Lucius, slightly off center.  He had never seen Wormtail act so confidently.

"Surely you knew that I would rise again?  Did you believe Harry Potter could stop me forever?  Death holds no power over me.  Or perhaps you forgot?  _Crucio__!" Wormtail shouted, brandishing his wand at Lucius.  Malfoy immediately bent over in pain.  Finally letting up his spell, Wormtail hissed, "I have been gone for 3 months, Malfoy, and you presume to lead the death eaters?  You obviously doubted I would be back.  But I have concocted a potion which has given me a new strength.  I have taken over this body.  Do not worry; Wormtail will pay for his mistakes."_

Continuing, he commanded, "First, we must get the dementors to join us, along with the imprisoned death eaters inside Azkaban."

Lucius said, "That has already been attended to."

"Very good, Lucius.  Now we must set our sights on Hogwarts," Wormtail hissed.

The one thing Harry had forgotten about Hogwarts was how very boring the History of Magic class was.  Professor Binns was droning about the battle between Albus Dumbledore and Grindelwald, and somehow making even that sound boring.  Ron was even worse off than Harry, because Ron covered all of this in his report last year, and dozed off to sleep within ten minutes.

Harry sighed, and resolved to stay awake.  However, before Professor Binn's monotone voice could test his convictions, Dean Thomas stood up.  Binns stopped his lecture, and stared with incredulity at Dean.  Dean, for his part, didn't seem to notice.  Harry grew alarmed, as Dean didn't appear to be noticing anything, and had a dull look in his eyes.  Dean Thomas lifted both of his hands, and clapped above his head three times.

Dean then shook himself and said, "What the…?"  After Dean sat down, Professor Binns resumed his lecture, but nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to him.  They were all looking at Dean.

"That was… weird!" Dean whispered, "I was nodding off, when suddenly my head felt like it was spinning or something.  I couldn't think straight, and I heard this strange whisper.  It told me to raise my arms in the air and clap.  It was almost like… like…"

"Like…" prodded Ron, now completely awake.

"Like the Imperius curse," Dean whispered.  Several of the students shivered at this, and Dean assured them, "It wasn't actually the Imperius curse.  It just felt a little like it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely confused, and argued about it as they left the class.  "But," Hermione said, "He said it wasn't the imperius curse!  He knows what it feels like from two years ago!"

"Look at what happened," argued Harry, "His mind went blank, and he heard a voice telling him to do something.  If that wasn't the imperius curse, it's got to be some relative to it."

Ron asked, "Are there relatives to the imperius curse?"

Hermione said, "No."

Harry grimaced, but he supposed Hermione knew what she was talking about.  "Ron," he said, "we've got to go.  Quidditch meeting is in a few minutes."

"Oh yeah!" remembered Ron.  Harry was already starting to wonder about Ron's ability to be a captain.

When Harry arrived at the Quidditch pitch, he took it that Natalie McDonald was accepting the nomination on the team, seeing how she somehow managed to procure one of the Gryffindor quidditch robes reserved for game day and was already flying around the pitch with the quaffle.

"Natalie!  Those are for game day!" shouted Ron.  Harry sniggered, and Natalie landed somewhat embarrassed.  However, Ron was soon distracted by another person on the field.

"Jill!  I hoped you'd come!  So are you going to join the team?" Ron asked.

Jill Stephans looked like she was ready to bolt, and stammered, "Er… Well… I don't…"

Ron prodded, "Yes?"

Jill slowly said, "No."  Ron was looking a little miffed about this, and Harry decided to leave the area before Ron heard him sniggering.

Harry heard Ron say something about "Gryffindor pride", but he was focusing on two approaching students.  It turned out to be Colin and Dennis Creevey.  Of course, Colin started taking picture of the group, but Dennis walked over to the new quidditch team.

"Jill," Dennis stammered, "I didn't know you played quidditch!"  Dennis was looking at Jill with an adoring gaze.

Ron seized the moment and told Dennis, "Actually, Harry said she was one of the best fliers in the school!"

Jill Stephans blushed, and Dennis slowly said, "Wow!"  Jill clearly didn't know what to do about Dennis, and she was turning even redder.

Harry sniggered again as Jill turned to Ron and whispered, "Ok, I'll do it"

Harry smiled as he walked into Herbology with Ron and Hermione.  He liked Herbology; not because he was particularly good at it, but because it wasn't too demanding.  He had done gardening at the Dursleys for many years, and Herbology seemed like carefree gardening of exotic plants.

"White Anthurium," Professor Sprout spoke, "Is a lot different than the muggle variety.  Instead, it has small, white, star shaped flowers.  Also, its floral scent inspires tranquility.  Hence, a lot of perfumes and potions use it."  Harry smiled even wider, and resigned himself to a peaceful hour in the greenhouses.

"This is nice, isn't it," chimed Hannah Abbott, who was working not far from Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Hermione didn't even say anything, but gave a relaxed murmur of agreement.

"Harry, this is some good stuff," Ron said lazily, "Maybe we should plant some in our commons,"

"I don't see Fred, George, Lee, and Tranquility getting along," joked Harry.  Hannah suddenly went rigid, and Harry noticed her eyes were like Dean's earlier that week in History of Magic.

"Hannah, are you all right?" Harry asked.  Hannah didn't seem to notice him, and walked slowly to the door.

"Abbott," called Professor Sprout, "It's not time to go yet."  Hannah left the greenhouse, and the Gryffindors all looked at each other.

"She looked just like Dean," whispered Hermione.

Harry nodded, and added nervously, "Except it's lasting longer now."

----

There!  The plot is starting to thicken, and hopefully the title makes a little sense now…

Please Review!


	5. Witch Burning!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate Anti-Slavery laws.

The next day, all thoughts of Hannah were driven out of Ron and Harry's minds as they entered the Divination classroom.  "Firenze!" cried Harry.  Sure enough, Firenze was at the head of the class.  Ron looked around hopefully, and then disgustedly said, "Dang.  That old bat's still here."

Harry moaned in disappointment, and Professor Trelawney addressed the class.  "Welcome back to Divination.  I must say, I've seen some interesting things over the summer.  However," her voice turned slightly bitter, "Dumbledore has seen fit to supplement my instruction.  For half of the class period, Firenze here will be instructing you on the various ways centaurs divine the future."  Trelawney looked extremely upset; most of the class was looking excited – They'd have a teacher that actually knew about divination!

Professor Trelawney must have noticed this, because she said, "Firenze, you can leave now.  I will be done 30 minutes from now."  Firenze smiled, and left by another exit at the front of the class.  Harry supposed it must have been put in there specifically for the Centaur.

"Today, class, we're going to be learning an advanced method called Phyllorhodomancy."  _What? Harry thought, __How__ do you spell that?  He looked over and noticed that Ron seemed to be as confused as Harry.  Trelawney spotted the blank looks and explained, "Phyllorhodomancy is the study of the future based on the sound of roses hitting your hand."  After saying this, Trelawney opened a box of roses, and handed three to each student.  "Turn to page 80," she instructed, "Of your 'Diput's guide to Seeing'.  We will use this to determine what the sounds mean."_

Harry sat there, trying to determine the difference between a crisp and brittle sound, thinking _This__ is stupid.  This is so stupid!  He looked over at Ron, who had a gleam in his eye._

"No!" whispered Harry, guessing what Ron wanted to do.  Ron's face turned into a grin, and Harry desperately hissed, "At least don't do a death omen!"

Ron lost the smile, and Harry knew the act was about to start.  "No!" cried Ron.  The class sniggered, and Harry moaned.  Trelawney immediately came over, obviously hoping for someone to confirm her vision of Harry's untimely demise. 

"Do you hear death, dear?" Trelawney asked.  Harry could swear he heard a hopeful tint there.

"No," whispered Ron, "But the roses told me that Harry will lose an arm due to a violent Griffin!"  At this, most of the class burst into laughter.  Harry almost did to, when he saw Patil and Brown looking frightened at him.

Concentrating on keeping a straight face, Harry fake-remonstrated the class, "How dare you all laugh at my dis-arming!"  The class howled with laughter, and Trelawney patted Harry softly on the back.

Before Harry could pay back the favor and predict an encounter with Professor Lockhart for Ron, he heard a knocking on the new door in the front of the class.  Trelawney sighed, and said, "Come in."

Firenze walked in, and said, "I'll be done in a half hour," gesturing at the trap door.  Trelawney ground her teeth, and left the classroom.  Everyone sat forward in their poof chairs, looking forward to hearing what the centaur would teach.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I am up here teaching instead of living in the Forbidden Forest," Firenze spoke.  After a few mute nods, he continued, "Well, an… unfortunate event happened last year, which prevents me from living with the rest of the centaurs.  I…" Firenze trailed off; Harry looked down guiltily at the centaur's legs.  Sure enough, one was missing a hoof, and his leg had been extended slightly to make it roughly the same length as the others.  Firenze seemed momentarily at a loss for words, and decided to start the class.

"Where is Venus tonight?" Firenze asked.  He was rewarded with blank looks from the class.  "Surely," he said, "you all know what part of the sky Mars is in now?"  Firenze grew alarmed as everyone shook their head.  The centaur waved his hand and the ceiling became transparent.  Harry gasped – he didn't know centaurs were capable of magic!

After pointing out the locations of Venus and Mars, Firenze asked, "Who knows what it means?"

Parvati hesitantly raised her hand and ventured, "It means a general misfortune to anyone with green eyes?"  Harry and Ron burst into laughter, and Firenze looked at Parvati very oddly.

"This is 6th year Divination, right?" asked Firenze.  After seeing nods, he asked, "And you can't even tell what that planetary alignment means?"  Firenze shook his head, and began to teach Astrology from the beginning, every once in awhile muttering, "Foolish Bat!"  Harry and Ron sniggered, while Parvati and Lavender grew annoyed at the centaur.

Towards the end of class, Firenze called out, "Ok, we're going to do a class activity.  One month ago, the planetary alignment was like this."  He then handed out a small diagram to each of the students, and continued, "Tell me what it says."

Ron groaned, but began going through the material they had covered for the day.  Five minutes later, he hesitantly raised his hand and said, "In the future, for the future, there will be two instead of one?"

Firenze smiled broadly, and said, "Good job, Weasley.  You might be a seer after all."  Before he could say any more, Trelawney burst into the room and said, "Class time is over.  You are all dismissed."

As Harry and Ron left the tower, Ron said excitedly, "Imagine, Divination isn't bad – it was just Trelawney all along!"

Harry said, "The best part is, the prediction came true!"

Ron turned and asked, "It did?  It didn't even make sense to me."

Harry replied, "Ron, you prat!  Firenze was showing off.  'In the future, for the future, there will be two instead of one.'  One month ago, right now_ is 'in the future'.  'For the future' means divination class.  He was saying that one month ago they could tell there would be two teachers for divination!"_

Ron grew amazed and whispered, "You know, maybe I won't need to make up any death omens at all this year!"

Harry and Ron made it back to the commons, and sat looking into the fire. Hermione was sitting in a dark corner of the Gryffindor commons, apparently reading a book.  Every minute or so, she'd cast nervous glances around the room, hoping no one would notice her.  Harry sniggered; he was beginning to like Lee Jordan as prefect.

Fred and George came down the stairs from the 7th years' dorms and Hermione immediately tucked the book behind her back.  Fred saw her nervous expression and asked, "What are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione was anxious, and said, "Er, Nothing.  I was just, er, thinking of some curses to use against Slytherin."

George walked over and pulled the book behind her back.  "What's this?" he asked, "Well, well, if it isn't The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)."

Fred called out in a loud voice, "Hear Hear!  I need everyone's attention!"

Lee Jordan came down and asked, "What is up, dear Fred and George?"

Fred called, "We have a studious witch!"

"A studious witch?" asked Lee.

"A studious witch!" sang Fred and George.

"And what do we do with studious witches?" asked Lee.

Fred yelled, "Burn them!"

George added loudly, "Burn them at the stake!"

Hermione was looking extremely uncomfortable, and muttered, "Loons."

Lee asked, "Surely you are aware these are serious accusations, sirs Fred and George?"

"Aye, my liege," said Fred in a nasally voice.

"We have evidence," continued George.  At this, George made a large show of handing Lee Jordan the school book.

Ron appeared to be getting in on the fun as well.  "No," he gasped, "Not my dear Hermione.  I ask of you, have mercy!" and fell upon his knees mockingly in front of Lee.  Hermione gave him an evil look, and Ron grinned even wider.

Lee Jordan commanded in an important voice, "Bring forth the accused!"  Fred and George half dragged Hermione, who was angrier than Harry had ever seen her, up to Lee.

"Miss Hermione Granger," intoned Lee, "I have not seen the likes of such a heinous crime in my good many days as a prefect!  However, seeing as how this is your very first crime, I shall dispense mercy and belay the burning."

At these words, Fred, George, and Ron cried out, "Surely, justice must be served.  Burn Her!"

"Silence!" commanded Lee, "Justice will be served.  Brave Fred and George, I must call upon you.  We have need of a dungbomb with the strength to match the foul industrious air which has permeated the 6th year girls' dormitories.  I suspect it has addled Miss Granger's senses."

"As you wish, my lord," intoned Fred and George; both ran up to their room with huge smiles on their faces.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione growled at Lee.

Fred and George returned with what looked like a dungbomb.  But it was far larger than an ordinary dungbomb, and Harry was willing to bet it was far more potent as well.

"No!" cried Hermione.

"Silence!" ordered Lee, "Hermione Granger, you stand before us condemned for your nefarious misdeeds.  May God have mercy upon your soul.  Commence the bombing!"

Fred tossed the bomb up the stairs into Hermione's dorm room.  Immediately, Parvati and Lavender came running and screaming out of the room.  Harry actually felt the flow of air from the room upstairs and turned green as he caught a waft of it up his nose.

The last thing Harry heard before he ran out of the Gryffindor commons with everyone else was Hermione hissing, "I'll get you for this Jordan.  Just wait."

---

Are you glad I made Lee prefect?  I hope I portrayed the mock-witch-burning ok.

Well, this is it until December 1st.  I'll see you all then!

Please Review!


	6. The Ward Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

The next day at lunch Hermione was still steamed about the encounter.  "Who does he think he is?" she hissed.

Ron sniggered and said, "He's the prefect."

Hermione shot him a nasty look, and Harry decided to try to distract her by asking, "Has anyone seen Hannah?"

Ginny seemed to catch on what he was trying to do and quickly answered, "I heard that she's been seen hanging around in the library.  But when people try to talk to her, she just shies away."

"That's really strange!" Ron said, "That's not like her at all, is it Harry?"

But before Harry could reply, he noticed something odd.  Justin Finch-Fletchy had risen from his seat and was walking very oddly, towards the Gryffindor table.  A lot of people were noticing Justin's odd behavior, and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

When Justin arrived at the Gryffindor table, he stopped across the table facing Harry.  Harry quickly grew alarmed as Justin drew his wand, and his eyes widened as Justin blankly said "_Avada__ Kedavra"_

Harry dove to his right, barely avoiding the killing curse.  He looked up and saw both Ron and Ginny struggling to wrest the wand from Justin's grip.

Dumbledore shouted "_Repurgare__!" pointing his hands at Justin.  Justin let out a high pitch scream, which didn't sound like his voice at all, and sank to his knees.  "What happened?" Justin asked in a confused voice._

Before anyone could say anything, Seamus Finnegan, three seats away, rose as well and drew his wand.  Dumbledore, with the slightest tint of panic in his voice, yelled "_Repurgare" again.  Before any more people could attempt to kill Harry, Dumbledore shouted, "__Exigo__ Larva."  Harry felt his skin prickle for a moment – he wondered what spell Dumbledore had cast._

Dumbledore was watching the Great Hall like a hawk; a minute later he seem satisfied he knew what happened and said, "I ask that no one panic.  You are safe now."  He then turned to address the rest of the staff.  "Hagrid," he asked, "Will you look after the students?  Keep them calm, and keep them in the Great Hall.  The rest of you please follow me."

Dumbledore led them to an adjoining room, but before he could say anything, McGonagall asked, "Headmaster, what happened back there?"

Dumbledore replied gravely, "A possession.  Five years ago, Voldemort was able to partially possess Quirrel's body.  However, he now seems to be able to fully possess, even in an unwilling host."

The teachers seemed shocked at this, and Snape finally asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

Dumbledore thought a minute and said, "I cast a ward inside the great hall.  Unfortunately, wards are not permanent, and require focus.  I want each of you to try to cast _'Exigo Larva'."_

Each of the professors cast the spell, but only McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Fleur were able to create the ward.  McGonagall saw the problem immediately and whispered, "We don't have enough to guard the students at all times."  Dumbledore shook his head no.

Snape hissed, "Potter."

Flitwick looked up and said, "Yes!  Potter would almost surely be able to create the ward."

Dumbledore grew thoughtful and McGonagall said angrily, "Surely you can't be thinking this!  Harry just had two attempts on his life!"

Dumbledore looked at her and said, "Minerva, we have no choice.  The only alternative is to close the school, which would still leave the students at risk after they left."  McGonagall didn't have anything to say at this, and Dumbledore softly said to Snape, "Get Harry."

Harry was still in shock.  He had nearly died, twice, and didn't see how Hagrid guarding the hall alone would help.  The rest of the hall was buzzing, and Harry felt a lot of worried looks on him.  Ron and Ginny were both looking nervously at him as well, and Hermione was even biting her lip.  Many were looking suspiciously at Seamus and Justin, clearly expecting them to try to kill Harry again.

"Potter, come here," called Snape's voice over the whispers.  As Harry walked over, the voices grew even louder.  Clearly everyone was anxious to know what was going on.

Upon entering the room, Snape immediately shut the door behind him.  Without preamble, Dumbledore said, "Harry, will you cast _'Exigo Larva'?"_

Harry did as he was asked, and felt the same small prickle as before.  Dumbledore seemed relieved and said, "Harry, we have a problem."

Harry smiled weakly.  Two people tried to kill him and Dumbledore simply called it a problem!  And if whatever force was controlling Justin and Seamus was trying to kill him, he had a good idea who it was.  Dumbledore continued, "As you might have guessed, you have just witnessed a possession.  There are ways to combat this, but we need your help.  Will you?"  Harry slowly nodded.

"Then I should think it is time to address the students," Dumbledore spoke, and led the group back to the Great Hall.

"Silence," Dumbledore loudly said.  The Great Hall grew completely silent, and Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts is now host to a hostile possessive spirit."  At these words, the hall burst with noise and Dumbledore had to quiet the students again before he could continue.  "There are ways in which we can combat this.  First, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Delacour, Professor McGonagall, and Harry Potter will be casting wards throughout the day.  You are to not, under any circumstances, leave the protection of these individuals.  I myself will protect the castle at night.  Therefore, from 8:00 PM until curfew, and from dawn until 10:00 AM you are free to move about the castle, provided you do not leave the castle proper."  
The students were still deathly quiet, taking Dumbledore's words in shock.  "Second," Dumbledore continued, "After breakfast tomorrow, everyone is to remain in the Great Hall.  Possession can be prevented individually as well, similar to the Imperious Curse.  We will be checking for which students are immune to possession.  Those students will be exempt from the rules I just discussed."

A few students looked around hopefully.  They were obviously wishing to be declared immune, so they would be free again to wander the grounds.  "Finally," Dumbledore finished, "There obviously cannot be a quidditch season this year.  The Ward Wizards will be far too busy to supervise Quidditch practices."  Harry took a moment before he realized that Dumbledore was referring to the group, including him, which would be casting the protective wards around the castle.  "That is all.  Prefects, please lead your students back to the dorms," Dumbledore said.  He then turned to Harry, who was starting to walk to Lee Jordan and said, "No, Harry, I need to talk with you for a moment."

Dumbledore looked around at the five other witches and wizards who would be guarding the castle at day.  "Each of you should practice your ward spells for the next several hours.  You will all have a difficult day tomorrow.  I will also make sure that no Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, or Defense Against the Dark Arts classes meet the first day.  I will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry decided he would find an empty classroom to practice.  Although it was relatively easy for him to cast the ward, Harry found it difficult to keep it going for more than a few minutes.  He realized that's why Dumbledore had asked them to practice tonight.  Harry focused again, and tried to keep the ward going as long as he could.  Every so often, he'd look down at his watch, keeping track of the time.  After 38 minutes, Harry sank to the floor, lightly panting.  After a quick sigh, Harry got back up on his feet.  _One last time!  Harry's mind ordered.  It seemed to be requiring less energy each try, and Harry was able to keep the ward up for almost two hours.  He half collapsed on the stone floor and it took him a minute to get his bearings again.  Half dreading the next day, Harry went back up to the Gryffindor commons._

When he entered the portrait, he found the entire house waiting for him, even though it was somewhat late in the night.  "Harry," Ron called, "what exactly is going on – why are you with the teachers casting wards?"

Harry explained, "Dumbledore told you – there is a possessive spirit in the castle."

"Yeah," Ron continued, "but why you?"

Harry thought a minute, and decided to not mention that not all the professors could perform the ward.   "Because," Harry explained, "they don't have enough professors free to escort all the students around.  So they asked for my help.  I assume I'll be walking people to class and stuff."

Harry was feeling extremely tired, and was still brushing off questions as he climbed the stairs to the 5th year dorms.  He collapsed in the doorway, and Ginny said, "Knock it off!  He's obviously had enough problems for the day."  Ginny gently helped Harry up and into his bed.  Harry smiled as Ginny tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, mom," Harry murmured with a smile.  Ginny chuckled and hit him playfully on the arm.  Harry barely felt it, and was asleep within seconds.

The Gryffindor's all headed down to breakfast, and they all gasped when they saw the schedule.  Ron shrieked, "The classes are all 2 ½ hours long, one day a week?!"

Neville cried, "Oh no!  What about potions!"  At this, many of the Gryffindors shuddered.  Harry did as well, but it wasn't because of the potions.  He realized that he would be required to sit in on every class as well.  After all, unless the teacher was one of the other Ward Wizards, he would be required to guard the students during class as well.

"3rd year Arithmancy, 5th year Arithmancy, 7th year Arithmancy, 4th year Muggle Studies, and 6th year Muggle Studies!" Harry cried, looking at his guard duties.  He did the math in his head, and realized he'd be working 12 ½ hours today, not counting transit times between the classes.  He privately didn't know whether he could keep a ward up that long.

"What?  We have to spend the time between classes in the Great Hall?!" Hermione said, outraged.  Harry sniggered; she wasn't going to be able to spend all her free time in the library this year.

"I see you have all noticed the new schedules," Dumbledore spoke, "Now we have an unfortunate duty to perform.  I will be putting on a modified Imperius Curse on anyone who wishes to be declared immune to the Possession.  Understand this is completely voluntary; you do not have to undergo this if you wish."  At his words, a lot of the students were looking scared.  Harry understood why, since Imperius was an unforgivable curse.  He wondered how Dumbledore had cleared this with the ministry.

No one looked willing to go up.  Harry decided to help out a little.  "Professor," he called, "I'd like to."  Harry and Dumbledore both knew he wouldn't have a problem with this, since Harry had handled a full-fledged Imperius curse from Voldemort.

"Ok, come here Harry," Dumbledore said.  Harry walked over, and Dumbledore simply pointed his finger at Harry.  Harry felt himself lose concentration and a small whisper said, "Raise your hand."  Harry mentally chuckled, and thought, "Nice try, Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled out loud, and said, "Thank you Harry.  You pass.  Is there anyone else?"  At this, a lot of students came forward.  They obviously saw what little was required, and were eager to be exempt from the new rules.

However, it appeared the rest didn't have nearly as easy of time with the curse.  Only about a fourth of the students refrained from raising their hand.  Harry looked around at the students who passed, and saw that only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Parvati's twin sister Padma, Cho Chang, and a couple of Slytherin and Hufflepuffs Harry didn't recognize.  Fred, George, and Lee failed, which really upset them.

"This is great!  I've got to rub it in those three's faces that I can wander the grounds and they can't!" Hermione said gleefully.

Harry and Ron hadn't thought about effect of the new schedule in regards to Divination.  They were surprised to find both Firenze and Trelawney at the front of the class.  Ever since the first lecture, they purposely kept as much distance as they could from each other.

"Unfortunately, events have forced our Divination studies to be compressed into one class.  Also, the headmaster felt that dividing the class in two segments was inappropriate," Trelawney spoke.  Harry could tell that the professor didn't seem too happy about this chain of events, and was loathing to be teaching alongside Firenze.

"Today," Trelawney addressed, bringing back Harry's attention, "we will be learning Onychomancy."  This didn't have the effect she hoped, and continued, "Onychomancy is a very advanced seer method of putting ash on the thumb, and gazing into it to see the future."  At this, Firenze gave a loud snort.  Trelawney shot him a nasty glance, and continued, "Please watch as I demonstrate how to do this."  Trelawney put some darkish dust on her thumb and examined it very closely.  Firenze let out an even larger snort, but looked down as Trelawney glared at him.

"Now we turn to page 103 in 'Diput's Guide to Seeing'."  Trelawney launched into an explanation about what she saw and what it meant.  About every sentence, Firenze smiled and shook his head slowly.  Harry could swear he was softly chuckling.

Trelawney noticed this, and said nastily, "Perhaps Firenze has a problem with my Onychomancy technique."

Firenze looked at her, and seemed to be considering her.  He finally said with a small smile, "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with a more effective Onychomancy technique."  At this, most of the class broke into laughter.  Patil and Brown were visibly angered.  Trelawney seemed to be angry as well, and said, "Perhaps you would like to teach the class!"  She then sat down at a spare poof and glared at Firenze with her arms crossed.

Firenze smiled again, and addressed the class, "Let's start out by seeing how far your Astrology is coming."  He waved one of his hooves; again the ceiling grew transparent and the sky darkened.  "Does anyone," Firenze asked, "Know what the sky says now?"

The students all looked at the sky, and seemed to be trying to work out the details.  "There's Mars!" Harry whispered, pointing to the west.

A few minutes later, Ron hesitantly raised his hand.  "Yes, Weasley?"

Ron slowly said, "Only the chosen ones may be immune?"

Firenze looked startled at Ron, and said, "Weasley, how did you get that result?"

Ron looked at his parchment and said, "Well, Mars is 20 degrees off the inclination, approximately 270 degrees from north.  It's the 287th day of the year, so we take the sine of 270 add it to the…" At this point Harry zoned out, but several minutes later, Ron extracted the words from the large series of resulting numbers.

Firenze looked at him, slightly amazed, and said, "That was very close!"  Harry gasped; apparently Ron actually knew what he was talking about!  Ron was slightly disappointed, thinking he must have made an error along the way.

Firenze saw his look, and said, "There's a small flaw in the equations you have all been taught by the school.  The centaurs memorize a conversion table when they are newly born, but I decided I should write it out for you."  At this, Firenze handed out a complicated looking chart.

"How do we use this?" Ron asked, clearly afraid of all the complicated symbols.

Firenze looked at him oddly, and said, "You look up the angle on the left, and use the symbol on the right.  That takes you to the second to last step."

"What?" cried Ron, "No trigonometric equations?  No angle theory?"  Ron was beginning to grow excited.

"Of course not!" Firenze said, clearly confused, "This is divination, not math class!"  Ron sported a smile bigger than Harry had seen in awhile, certainly the biggest he'd ever had in divination.  Trelawney, however, appeared less than pleased, and let out a giant snort.

"I take it you disagree, professor?" asked Firenze calmly.  Harry's jaw dropped as Professor Trelawney proceeded to lambaste the centaur for several minutes.  All trace of her misty voice was gone, and she sounded just like an angry Professor McGonagall.

For some reason, Firenze smiled through her rant.  When Trelawney finished, Firenze simply said, "Perhaps we could both predict the future, and see whose prediction comes true.  Will that make you happy?"

Trelawney calmed down a little and considered this.  "All right," she agreed, "but I go first."  At this, she drew out a small bag from her desk.  "Mediterranean Chicken Bones," she whispered reverently.  "Mediterranean Chicken Bones are the surest way to predict the future in times of need."  At this she tossed the bones across the desk and looked closely at them.  "Potter," she spoke slowly, "will be champion again.  But not again will he finish."  She looked up, and said, "Harry Potter will be the Hogwarts champion, but will die before the competition finishes."

Harry snorted; she had predicted his death countless times before.  He shouldn't be too surprised she'd do it now.

Firenze had a trace of a smile, and said, "I'm sorry for the bad news Harry."  Ron and Harry burst out laughing, to Parvati and Lavender's displeasure.

Firenze continued, "As for mine - Hermione Granger will get detention."  It was Trelawney, Parvati, and Lavender's turn to laugh.  Harry had to admit Firenze picked an unlikely thing to predict.

"Who," chortled Trelawney, "will give Miss Granger a detention?"

"Professor McGonagall," Firenze answered.  The three women cracked up again, but Harry didn't have to worry about it too long, since class was about over.

"So either I'm going to die, or Hermione's going to get detention?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled and said, "My money's on you dying!"

----

Hmmmm… I didn't get many reviews during the break.  I did get some good points about Lee vs. Hermione and the trumpet.  Tell you what, give me a lot of feedback over the next few chapters.  I'm thinking about rewriting parts of the story, and some feedback will help me figure out if I should.  I might take out the trumpet parts, although I'd still have Lee be one of the prefects.  Hmm… co-prefects with Hermione could be interesting.

Anyway, give me some feedback!  Let me know whether this story is the greatest thing you've ever read, or the most revolting story you've ever purged from your browser's cache.

REVIEW!!!!! Please?!


	7. Hermione's Wrath

A/N: Although I usually give the kudos at the end of each chapter, Ariel deserves a cookie (or at least some puppy chow) for predicting the Hermione's revenge, which as luck would have it, is in this chapter.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Lee Jordan was relaxing in the Great Hall between his Potions and Muggle Studies class, when he saw McGonagall come up to him.

She asked "What is this I hear about a stink bomb attack in the Gryffindor dormitories?  Who's responsible?"

Lee screwed his face into an innocent expression and said, "I don't know, but I think it was probably Hermione."

"Hermione?" asked McGonagall, clearly not believing her ears.

"I know!" empathized Lee, "But lately she's been acting oddly.  I've had to address her rule-breaking and her unbecoming behavior.  I almost had to take points off from Gryffindor because of her."

McGonagall's jaw was hanging as she listened to Lee.  "Fred, George!" she called at the twins, who happened to be walking by.

"Yes, Professor?" they asked.

"Has Hermione been breaking rules?" McGonagall asked.  Lee made an effort to look hurt that she questioned his prefect ability.

With a perfectly straight face, George answered, "Yes, Professor.  She broke a rule just the other night."

Fred chimed in, "Lee had to give her a talking down, and she seemed pretty angry at him."

McGonagall was pondering that her star pupil suddenly had a disruptive streak to her.  "Perhaps," she said, "I should have a talk with Hermione."

Lee Jordan, struggling to keep a straight face, said, "That would be a good idea." 

Harry was tired after another day in his Ward duties, and slumped his way down to Dinner.  Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were already there, because there was supposed to be another Triwizard announcement.

Sure enough, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we eat, I have an announcement to make.  Due to our uninvited guest at the castle, I will be further restricting the Triwizard Tournament entrants to those which were declared immune."

Harry saw Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot grow angry, and Fred shouted, "Why?" before he could restrain himself.

Dumbledore looked at the twins, who were looking mutinous.  "I am sorry," he spoke, "But we will not be able to spare any of the Ward Wizards to escort you to Durmstrang.  So by necessity, the entrants, as well as anyone wishing to accompany them, will have to be immune to the possessive spirit."

"Ron!" Harry said, "You were right in divination again!  Remember what you said?  'Only the chosen ones may be immune'.  It was supposed to be 'Only the immune ones may be chosen!'"  At Harry's words, Ron grew a giant smile.

Ginny asked, "Harry, are you going to put your name in?"  When Harry shook his head no, Ginny asked, "Well, you're at least going to be part of the delegation, right?"

Harry shook his head again, and said, "I can't.  I'm needed here.  Otherwise the school won't be safe."  Ginny gave him a look he didn't understand, and she seemed to be looking between Harry, Ron, and Hermione somewhat sadly.

Harry was about to ask her why when McGonagall came from behind his back and said loudly, "Hermione Granger, I need to talk with you."  Ginny, Ron, and Harry all grimaced, and at the professor's insistence left the table meekly.

"Miss Granger, I had an interesting talk with Lee Jordan.  Can you guess what it was about?"

Hermione knew it had to be about the dungbomb attack.  Hoping she could finally get Lee back for that by telling the professor exactly what happened, she said coyly, "I've got a good idea…"

McGonagall half shouted, "You've broken a rule set by a prefect?  Is this true?!"

Hermione gasped, and stammered, "Yes… but…"

McGonagall interrupted her and said, "It is true!  I would have never… You have detention!  And I don't want to hear of this EVER happening again, Miss Granger!"

Hermione's mouth moved wordlessly, and McGonagall stormed out of the Great Hall.

"She did what?!" cried Ron, clearly giddy.

Hermione picked up on his tone, and smacked him on the shoulder.  "She gave me a detention!"

Harry asked "You realize what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, it means the Goddess of Proper Behavior has detention!" replied Ron.  Hermione hit him again.

"No, it means that Firenze won.  I'm not entering the Triwizard Tournament, so I can't very well be the Hogwarts champion, and Hermione got a detention, fulfilling Firenze's prediction!"

Before Ron or Hermione could respond, Delacour started the class.  "Last class we learned the exorcism spell.  Now we're going to work on resisting the Imperius curse."  Most of the class groaned, remembering the weird acts they had done under its influence two years before.

Fleur laughed and said, "No, it's even worse.  You see, I'm not going to tell you when I'm putting the curse on you.  If you feel the curse, and are able to resist, I want you to raise your hand."

Dean Thomas asked "How will we know when someone's under the curse?  What will you have us do?"  Professor Delacour didn't answer, but smiled widely.  The students all noticed and groaned again.

Fleur began instructing about the origins of the Imperius curse when the class was interrupted by a strange spectacle.  Seamus Finnegan loudly sang "Is this the real life?  Is this just fantasy?  Caught in a landslide…"  Suddenly, he came to and realized where he was at.  Seamus sank down in his chair, blushing, while the rest of the class burst out in laughter.  Fleur smiled, and resumed talking about the Imperius curse.  However, she didn't make it too far along in the lecture, because every minute or so another student would break out singing, followed by peals of laughter from the rest of the class.

Finally, Hermione hesitantly raised her hand.  "Congratulations!  5 points for Gryffindor, Granger successively resisted the curse!"

Eventually, Fleur got around to cursing Ron.  Ron didn't start singing, but he didn't raise his hand either.  Ron seemed to be on the cusp of breaking it – he was softly humming to himself.  Fleur stopped talking, and focused on Ron.  Ron's humming grew louder and he broke out, "You don't have to say you love me, just because I'm mad…"  The class burst into laughter yet again, and Fleur called, "Close, Weasley, close!"

A couple of minutes later, Harry felt his head to go blank and heard Fleur's voice singing in his head.  Harry didn't have any problem throwing the curse off, and loudly thought, _'You know, Fleur, I haven't been in the infirmary for four months now.  One more and you won't be able to tell your lame joke about my hospital visits!'_

The rest of the class stared as Professor Delacour broke out in laughter in the middle of her sentence.  Fleur continued putting the curses on the class, until she had hit everyone but Harry and Hermione twice.  Ron was able to throw it off the second time, but not before humming three bars of 'God Save the Queen'.

The next day, Harry was treated to a spectacle in the Gryffindor commons.  Hermione was sitting in the corner of the commons, fuming that she wasn't allowed to study.  Suddenly, Lee stood up and addressed everyone, "If I may have your attention.  Earlier, we had to make a bit of a prat out of Hermione, what with her excessive studying and all.  But I'm pleased to announce that Hermione is now back to being an official Gryffindor: SHE GOT DETENTION!"

Everyone cheered; Fred and George began chanting, "Speech!  Speech!"

Hermione stood up and loudly said, "I must admit that I wasn't in the fun-loving, prank-pulling mood before.  But Lee Jordan, along with Fred and George, has taught me the error of my ways.  In fact, just to show there are not hard feelings, I've left something… _special for them in their dorm room."  Hermione grinned nastily and Lee looked a little afraid._

Fred bravely said, "Oh, budge up, Lee.  Whatever it is, we can handle it.  Hermione can't come close to some of the things we've done."  Lee nodded, and walked with Fred and George up the stairs.  As soon as they were through the door, it slammed shut and Harry heard a giant splooshing sound.

"EEEUURRRGGGHHH!" Harry heard the three shout, and made out several muffled attempts to unlock the door.

Ginny was a little worried and asked, "Er, they're not in any danger, right?"

Hermione, looking extremely satisfied, said, "They'll be fine… once the bogies disappear."

"What?" cried the rest of the students.

"Well, right now their dorm room is filled 4 feet high with bogies.  And the place is coated with Nunquam Communatatis spells, so they can't remove them, or even unlock the door," Hermione said grinning.

Apparently one of them had figured out what had happened and called, "Harry!  You've got to help us!"

Harry looked at the rest of the students.  All of them were guiltily shaking their heads no.  Hermione saw this and grinned even wider.

Harry called out loudly, "Sorry guys.  I'm, er, really worn out from all those protective wards.  You'll have to get Hermione to help you."  Harry winked at Hermione

Hermione slowly made her way up the steps, chuckling along the way.  She innocently called out, "I thought I heard you guys screaming.  Do you need any help?"

The rest of the commons shook with laughter as Lee's voice screamed out "HERMIONE, GET US OUT OF THIS!"

"I don't know.  I'm a little rusty at this.  How about this?  _Elicio__ Bogie!"_

Several of the people cried with mirth as either Fred or George hollered, "NO! We're almost buried now!  STOP IT!"

Hermione pretended to be confused, and said, "Whoops!  I'm sorry.  You know, it's been so long since I've been able to study in the commons area that I'm getting a little rusty in my counter curses.  Wait!  How about… _Mobili__-Bogie!"_

Harry rolled on the floor, laughing.  He could just imagine the 5 feet of bogies rolling and tossing around now, with Fred, George, and Lee floating along.  "PLEASE HERMIONE, STOP!  PLEASE!" Lee shouted.

Hermione stopped the bogie waves, and was rewarded by Lee's voice hollering, "You win.  You can study in the commons.  We're sorry!"

Hermione grinned triumphantly, and said to the rest of the group, "Follow me."  She led them all out of the commons up a few steps along another stairwell.  Harry wondered what she was doing, and figured it out as Hermione yelled, "_Permissi__ Communatatis!  Aloha Mora!"_

It was as if a dam broke.  Suddenly, a torrent of liquid bogies came pouring out, flowing down the other stairwell.  Fred, George, and Lee were carried along, and suddenly found themselves in the commons, in full view of the rest of the house.

Everyone laughed hysterically at the three.  They were fully coated with the thick substance – even their hair looked full of the stuff.  Ron, in between laughs, wheezed, "Colin, what are you doing!  Get your camera out!"  After Colin had taken several photos of the three extremely disgusted, bogie-coated 7th years, Hermione cast Abeo and the pool disappeared.  Even though Hermione had removed every trace of bogies in the house, Fred, George and Lee all went and took long showers.

"Hermione," Harry asked after the laughter had finally died down, "I need to ask you about something.  Have you ever heard of the song 'Hey Jude'?"  Harry was glad he remembered to ask her; after all, she was leaving for Durmstrang the next day.

Hermione turned to him and asked, "You've never heard of Hey Jude?  It's one of the most famous songs from the Beatles!"

Harry was confused and asked, "The Beatles?"  It was clearly the wrong thing to say.  Hermione gushed for about 15 minutes about some band, and how they changed music, and a whole bunch of other stuff Harry really wasn't interested in.

When he could get in a word edgewise, he said, "Hermione, I'm not looking for their history.  I was just wondering what the song was, because I wanted to get it to listen to."

Hermione bit her lip, and said, "That will be difficult.  The Beatles are muggle music.  And no muggle music players will play within Hogwarts grounds."  She must have seen Harry's disappointment because she said, "Don't worry, Harry.  I'll try to think of something!"

Ron came up to the two of them and said, "Hermione, we should probably say our goodbyes now.  We don't want to have to wake everyone up tomorrow morning."

Harry noticed Ginny over in the corner, and she had the same sad look on her face as she had earlier in the Great Hall.  Harry finally figured it out and whispered to her, "You want to go, don't you?"  Ginny didn't say anything.  Harry whispered, "It's ok.  You can go."

Ginny was silent for a few more seconds and then said, "But I want to stay as well!  And I don't want to leave you alone."

Harry smiled at her, and said, "Ginny, it will be alright.  I'll see you when you get back.  Besides, it'll probably be really boring over here."  Ginny gave him a smile and a quick kiss.  After she left back for her room to go to bed, Harry realized he wouldn't see her for several months.

----

Ariel – Hehe, the end of chapter 6 wasn't even supposed to be a cliffhanger.  Although I've been trying to avoid cliffhangers, I have to warn everyone now that I will be putting one real nasty one at the end, but it will be so you can all guess who the villain is (besides Voldie)  So keep track of the clues…

Chris – Don't worry!  I'm trying to get a chapter done a day, and it should be done by the end of next week (12/13)

Hermione – Sorry I didn't mention you by name last chapter (only the good point you made)  Sorry again, but I think Lee's going to stay.  Hey, look at it this way – you got your revenge!

Please Read and Review!  PLEASE!!!!!!


	8. Constant Vigilance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Harry began to regret telling Ginny it was alright for her to be part of the delegation.    He really missed her, along with Ron and Hermione.  There wasn't anything to do, and classes had really lost their edge.  The Ward duties seemed to be wearing in more than usual as well, making Harry sore at the end of each day.  _Ugh, Harry thought, __this is worse than the summer!  Harry wondered how he got through the summer, and realized he spent most of his time playing his trumpet.  Harry realized he hadn't done much of that at Hogwarts, and at this rate would never learn 'Hey Jude' for Dudley._

_Of course, he realized, __this is the perfect opportunity to play it.  So each day at the end of Ward duty, Harry would haul his trumpet to the far recesses of the castle and play until curfew; He somehow felt better after playing it._

Unfortunately, Harry didn't have much to practice.  He no longer had music from Dudley to play along with.  Harry decided upon creating a music source like he did when he danced with Ginny in the corridors last year.  But that music was always exactly what his imagination made it.  There was never anything unexpected, and the melody went exactly where Harry's mind thought it would.  This bothered Harry, because every time he tried to play along, the melody matched whatever he played on his trumpet.  While it was kind of fun to play when you couldn't possibly mess up, Harry knew he wasn't really learning anything.

The next day, Harry was sitting alone eating his lunch, when McGonagall addressed the students.  Harry didn't find this that unusual anymore, since Dumbledore now slept during the day and was unavailable for announcements.

"I've got two important pieces of news," called McGonagall.  "First, Hermione Granger has been selected as the Hogwarts champion."  The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, but Harry felt bittersweet at best.  If another champion had been selected, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione might have come back.  Now they were solidly placed at Durmstrang until May.

"Second, Dumbledore feels that although the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Durmstrang, we should still have a Christmas dance at Hogwarts."  At this, the majority of the girls in the hall giggled.  Harry groaned – hopefully no one would feel the need to ask him to the dance, seeing as how he had been dating Ginny for over a year.

Harry found out his hopes were completely unfounded.  The next day, before he even sat down for breakfast, Harry was confronted by Parvati Patil.

"So, Harry, are you going to ask me to the Yule Ball again?" Parvati somehow managed to say through her giggles.

"Er… no." stammered Harry.

At this, Parvati pouted a little and said, "Why not?"

Harry carefully considered his options.  Of course, the real reason he wasn't going was Ginny.  Of course, he doubted many people would buy this, since Ginny would be gone for several months.  "Well," he replied hesitantly, "I can't because of, er, Ward duties.  You know, guarding the non-immune people who aren't going to the dance."  This was a complete lie; Dumbledore had planned for another recreational activity that evening for the younger students and older ones who weren't going to the dance.  And they would all be guarded by Flitwick.

Parvati huffed off disappointed, and Harry shook his head in wonderment.  He quickly finished his meal, and headed off for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Fleur seemed to be doing almost as good of job as Lupin, and creatively presented the material.  Harry personally loved the unannounced Imperious curse testing.  In his opinion, it was far more effective to learn how to throw the curse off if you didn't know it was being placed on you to begin with.  Under Crouch's tutelage, each of them knew exactly what to expect and when to expect it.

As Harry walked into the classroom, he found that he was the first to arrive.  Fleur quickly motioned him over to her desk.  "Harry," she whispered, "I need your help."  Harry quickly grew alarmed, until she continued, "We're going to be playing a little game in class, and I need you to pretend to be under the curse – preferably towards the end of the game"

Professor Delacour must have noticed the look of confusion on Harry's face and said, "Don't worry.  You'll understand what I'm talking about when I start the class.  Quick, get back to your seat!"  Harry was feeling even more confused as he walked back to his bench.  Then he realized that Fleur wanted whatever he was supposed to do a secret, as a few other people entered the class as well.

Harry sat pondering what he was supposed to do as everyone trickled into class.  When it was time, Fleur addressed, "Remember the Exorcism spell we learned earlier on in the year?  Well, it can also be used to remove the Imperius curse upon someone.  So we're going to do a combination of the two lessons in a little game.  Here's how it goes.  I'll be teaching normally, except I'll be again putting the Imperius curse on people.  However, you will not do something as benign as singing.  Instead, you will start to curse your classmates."

At her words, most of the class gasped.  Professor Delacour smiled and said, "Really!  Do you think a dark wizard will use the Imperius curse to make you sing?  For the rest of the class period, only three spells may be used: Repurgare, Stupefy, and Ennervate.  When I cast Imperius on you, of course try to resist it.  If you succeed, say 'I resisted the curse for you, Potter or Thomas' or whomever I was telling you to curse.  If you fail, you will start stunning your classmates.  The rest of your job is to stop your classmates from stunning you.  Of course, after an attack, you may revive your stunned classmates.  Is everyone clear?"

The entire class was looking a little shocked at the turn of events.  Harry thought the idea was a creative one, but a little overboard, especially in light of what was happening in the school.  Harry then shuddered when he realized what Fleur was asking him to do.  He was supposed to pretend to be under the Imperius curse and stun his classmates!  He wondered why Fleur was having him do this, and could only come up with one reason.  He was playing the part of an evil wizard, only pretending to be innocent all along!

Fleur had an almost evil smile on her face and said, "Let's begin.  Today we're going to talk about the past uses of the Imperius curse and how they were resisted.  Back in 1529 the German minister of magic attempted to influence the governmental workings of the Italian ministry.  Of course, this was many years before the Imperius curse was deemed Unforgivable and warranted a life sentence.  Anyway…"

Before she could continue, Seamus Finnegan drew his wand and cast Stupefy on Dean Thomas sitting next to him.  He turned around and was about to stun Terry Boot as well, but Harry quickly cast Repurgare on him.  Seamus sat up straight, and noticed that Dean was asleep on the desk.  After blushing strongly, Seamus cast Ennervate on his partner and Fleur said, "Well done, Potter."

Fleur then continued, "As I was saying, the German ministry attempted to use the Imperius curse to affect what decisions the Italian ministry made, but the subterfuge was detected."  Harry tried following Fleur's words, but his mind became blank.  "Harry," a voice called in his head, _"This is Fleur.  I take it you realize what your task is in this affair, now?"_

_This has to be the weirdest Imperius curse I've ever seen, Harry thought, then called out in his mind, __"Yes, I'm supposed to play the bad wizard who only pretends to be under the curse."_

Fleur's voice responded in his head, _"Good deduction, Potter.  Later on I want you to stun people and stop when they cast Repurgare on you.  Then, even later, I want you to keep stunning until someone stops you for real.  Right now, please say, 'I resisted the curse for you, Neville'"_

Harry thought about it, and yelled in his head, "_NO!", thinking this was just another way to use the imperius curse.  Convince the victim, not force them._

Inside his head, he heard Fleur laugh and say, "Harry, I'm not trying to put you under the curse!  I'm telling you what I want you to do to help out the class.  Think!  Does it feel like you're being compelled to do something?"

Harry had to admit that it didn't seem like the professor was trying to put him under the Imperius curse.  Giving an imperceptible nod, Harry called out, "I resisted for you, Neville."

The rest of the class looked over at Harry, and Neville stammered, "Er, thanks, Harry."

Fleur smiled again, and only Harry knew why.  _She is nasty! Harry thought.  Professor Delacour continued her lecture, "As I was saying, this caused the Italian ministry to propose a stricter handling of the Imperius curse."_

Harry didn't pay too much attention to the lecture.  Nobody else was either, it seemed.  Everyone was on edge having to worry about the Imperius curse or stunning someone else under it.  Sure enough, Parvati managed to stun Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst before Seamus stopped her, and Neville stunned Lisa Turpin before Harry stopped him.  Finally, a decent ways into the class, Padma slowly said, "I resisted for you, Harry."  Harry turned around, and gave her a smile.

_Shoot!  I have to do my bit!  Harry thought.  A few minutes later, he whipped out his wand and said, "Stupefy," pointing it at Neville.  Immediately after that, he stunned Lavender.  Harry thought to himself __Ok, I'm a little sorry about stunning Neville, but taking out Lavender was kind of fun.  Everyone seemed amazed that Harry Potter was under the curse, and Harry was able to stun Parvati as well before two Ravenclaws both yelled "Repurgare!"_

Harry faked losing his composure and shook himself.  As he turned back around to face the professor, he noticed that Terry Boot had a puzzled look on his face.  Everyone else it seemed was whispering, wondering if Harry had lost his edge in dodging that curse, but Harry could feel Terry's eyes on him.  _He's figured me out!  He knows that I wasn't really under the curse! Harry thought.  He smiled and thought evilly __Then__ he must be the first one to go!_

Lavender had her chance, and a few seconds later Parvati fell stunned again.  Lavender didn't have time for another, as Neville exorcised her.  Harry again turned to the instructor and a few minutes later heard an odd grunt behind him.

Harry whipped around, figuring that someone was about to start stunning their classmates.  Harry saw that the grunt was being emitted by Sally-Anne Perks, who was slowly and shakily moving his hand towards her robe.  Everyone in the class seemed to pick up on this, and drew their wand.  As soon as she had her wand out, several Repurgare spells hit her.

"Congratulations, Perks!" Fleur said.

Sally-Anne was confused and said, "But, why?  I didn't throw off the curse!"

Delacour smiled and said, "You threw it off long enough for your classmates to realize something was wrong."  Sally-Anne smiled, and Fleur continued her lecture.

At about ten minutes before end of class, Harry figured it was time for his performance.  He drew his wand and whipped around.  Behind him, Terry's eyes grew wide, but before he could do anything Harry stunned him.  Harry quickly stunned Padma and Lisa, and heard several cries of "_Repurgare__!"_

Harry smiled slightly and stunned Seamus, Dean and Sally-Anne.

"_Repurgare__!" called Parvati again._

"It's not working!" yelled Neville.

Harry wheeled around and stunned Parvati and Lavender; Mandy Brocklehurst was about to go too, when Neville yelled, "_Stupefy!"_

Neville looked around the class.  He, along with Mandy and the professor, were the only ones awake!  Neville and Mandy looked at Fleur, who only smiled and said, "Well?  Wake your classmates."

Harry felt himself come to, with Neville staring down at him.  He gave a small little smile and heard Fleur's voice call out, "Harry Potter, who all did you stun?"

Harry answered, "Terry, Padma, Lisa, Sally-Anne, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati.  8 people."

Fleur's voice grew hard, "Class!  What did you learn from this?  Harry managed to stun almost everyone!"

Several people muttered, "We used Repurgare!"

"NO!" yelled Fleur, "What did you learn!  If you don't learn anything, you're just going to repeat your mistakes!"  Everyone sank back; they hadn't seen Fleur angry before.

It was almost a minute before Lisa Turpin slowly raised her hand and said, "We learned that some people will use the Imperius curse as an excuse."

"Excellent," announced Professor Delacour, "10 points for Ravenclaw.  Unknown to all of you, I asked Harry to help me out in this class.  His job was to pretend to be under the imperius curse all along.  I never once tried to coerce him to stun any of you.  Why did I do this?  Because it's important to realize that there are two types of dark wizards or witches.  One type will openly declare themselves.  But by far the more dangerous type will pretend to be your friend, instead.  How do we combat this?  CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Most of the class cringed at the last two words, and Fleur yelled, "How do we combat this?"

Several members of the class mumbled the answer, but Professor Delacour was obviously not happy.  "What was that?" she demanded.

"Constant Vigilance!" everyone answered.

Professor Delacour eyed them all carefully.  "Fine," she whispered, "Prove it!  _Stupefy!" Harry's eyes widened as the professor stunned Neville.  "__Stupefy" she cried again, and Terry was asleep._

Harry came to his senses and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the Professor.  Fleur grinned, blocked the spell and stunned Mandy.  However, the rest of the class picked up, and all cast stunning spells at their professor.  

After everyone, including the professor, was revived, Professor Delacour said, "Well!  That was an interesting lecture, don't you think!  Hopefully, you've learned something from all this.  Class Dismissed."

Harry escorted the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students from the classroom, and noticed that everyone seemed to be in a daze from the class.  Half of them expected to be cursed before they made it back to the Great Hall.  _Moody would be proud, Harry thought._

----

Thanks all for reviewing!  Ok, I know this chapter had the trumpet.  Well, understand that Harry's extremely bored: his best friends are all gone and he has to put up those annoying wards everyday.

Chris, Cait, and Seifer: Don't worry.  I promise I'll have at least a chapter a day up.

Ariel: Actually, you might get your wish of multiple chapters per day.  I'm already working on the elements of a sequel to this, entitled Harry Potter and the Obsidian Tome.  And I'll be gone for Christmas Break from around 12/21 to 1/6, so I either have the choice of posting part of it before break, and waiting 2-3 weeks to get the rest, or writing like a madman and getting both done before 12/21…

Oh, as you've probably guessed, I play the trumpet (otherwise Harry would probably be playing a recorder)  If you have some time, you can check out

http://www.public.iastate.edu/~kweber/concert/SaltPeanut.mp3

It's a recording from our last Jazz concert up here at Iowa State.  I've got the melody most of the song, and the first solo.  Oh, feel free to copy the song around.  There are no copyrights on our performance, so if you like it, you can have it!

**Anyway…**** Review please?!?**


	9. Christmas News

Ok, Ariel, you got your wish.  But I had better still get reviews – I posted chapters quickly on the two draughts, and only got about 1 per chapter when I was writing it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Ordinarily Christmas break was a joyous time at Hogwarts.  There were no classes, which in turn meant there was no studying (unless you were named Hermione).  But more importantly, it was a time where you could relax in friendly companionship.  However, both seemed greatly diminished.  First, Harry still had to perform the Ward spells.  After all, the Gryffindor commons had to be guarded.  Second, everyone was forced to stay inside the commons, and the Gryffindors were all feeling cooped up.  Finally, the three people he wanted to see the most were all at Durmstrang.

But very few people can feel sad when they're opening Christmas presents, and Harry certainly isn't an exception.  Harry ripped open Ron's present and came upon a pile of Chocolate Frogs and a small wooden box.  Carefully opening the box, Harry found a large pile of photographs.  It took Harry awhile to figure out what they were of.  The first ten had a student dressed in the Durmstrang dark red uniforms facing what appeared to be countless bludgers.  _That must have been the first task!  __A bit odd, though.  A field filled with bludgers?  Harry thought.  However, the second champion seemed to be surrounded by mirrors.  Harry laughed as he looked closer – it was Jean DeGalle!  Finally he came to Hermione facing what appeared to be a swarm of McGonagalls.  Harry finally got it – the first task pitted them against a herd of Bogarts!  Harry wheezed with laughter as he made out 'Very Poorly Written!' on one of the papers the fake McGonagall had in her hand. _

At the very bottom of the wooden box was a note by Ron

_Hey Harry,_

_  
Hope you like the Christmas present!  Really wish you could've been here to see Hermione's face when she first caught glimpse of all those McGonagalls yelling at her!_

_The other champions' fears made sense as well.  Alex Lysenko, the Durmstrang champion, is a seeker like you, so of course he's afraid of bludgers.  And we all saw Jean DeGalle last year in the mirror maze.  Haha, poor guy!_

_Oh, Ginny saw me writing this note, and told me that I had to tell you that she was fine, and trying hard to stay away from all the Durmstrang guys._

Harry saw a new handwriting below which he recognized as Ginny's.

_Harry,_

_Miss you so much!  Don't listen to Ron, he's just being a prat.  Can't wait to see you again.  Oh, and the other side of the coin – you stay away from those Hogwarts women!  And don't you dare show any of them my present!_

_- Ginny and Ron_

Harry laughed as he put down the note next to the photographs.  He was curious about what Ginny was talking about, so he quickly found her present.

When he opened it, he gasped.  Somehow Ginny had managed to get a picture of his effigy last year.  _Wow, Harry thought__, I really did look good in that thing!  A small note was written on the back of the photo._

Harry,

I know it's not much.  But still, you must admit, that effigy was good looking.  Even sexy!  And just so you know, I've still got another copy…

- Ginny

Harry realized what she meant about showing that around.  Last thing he wanted was to get that image back in anyone's mind, lest he have physically beat back women asking him to the dance.  Parvati came to mind.

Hagrid decided to send him some Rock Cakes for Christmas.  While it was a nice gesture, Harry thought Hagrid's cooking was better suited to being sent to people you didn't like.  Mrs. Weasley's cooking was far better.  This year she made him a fudge cake, along with the annual Weasley sweater (this year green like his eyes.)

The next present was from Sirius, but he didn't really expect much.  But still expected to get something better than what he unwrapped.

"A diary?" Harry mouthed.  Ok, his Godfather was on the run from the law, but, a Diary?!  As Harry opened to the first page, he read a small note from Sirius.

  
  


_Harry,_

_Don't be disappointed with the present.  It's not what you think.  Remember Tom Riddle's diary your second year?  Well, that gave me an idea for something to get you.  You see, this diary is just like Tom Riddle's diary, only it's blank.  So when you feel up to it, you can pour a bit of yourself into it, just like Tom did.  Except that your personality will be a little more helpful and righteous than Tom's  (At least I hope!  You haven't been turning evil on me, have you?)_

_- Sirius_

_Wow, Harry thought, __this is going to take some thinking.  It was really tempting to do it now; to fill the diary immediately.  If he did that, though, the diary would only possess his knowledge and wisdom as it existed now.  Harry eventually decided to wait at least until next year – his last year at Hogwarts._

Harry gave his last present a glance, and decided it had to be from Hermione.  _I bet it's a book!  Harry thought.  When he opened it, he saw that the shape was indeed a book, but it didn't open. Oddly, there were several buttons in the front, and a small list at the bottom._

Harry realized what the object was – trust Hermione to find some way to get him muggle music!  Scanning the list, he found '17. Hey Jude.'  Harry excitedly started up the device, which functioned a lot like a CD Player.  He skipped to song 17 and was anxious to hear what song Dudley had wanted him to learn.

Amazing, it was completely different than the song from Jordan and the Crazy Monkeys, which relieved Harry to no end.  Instead, it was a relatively calm song, with a rather simple melody.  Harry closed his eyes and listened to the whole song.  While he didn't like it as much as Big Band, it certainly was pleasant to listen to.  _I can learn this!  Harry thought._

Ginny sat looking around at all the dancing couples at the Yule Ball.  Ginny realized she shouldn't have been surprised that Durmstrang held the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament.  But this was certainly something she could've done without.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Ginny was jolted out of her reverie, and looked at the boy who asked her this.  "What?" she stammered.

The boy, who had brown hair and eyes smiled and repeated, "I was wondering if I could dance with you?  You aren't here with anyone, are you?  My name is Lukas"

Ginny smiled.  Somehow news hadn't reached the outside world that she was dating the boy-who-lived.  "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

Lukas clearly didn't give up too easily and said, "If you don't mind me saying, he can't be that special if he wouldn't even come up to Durmstrang with you."

Ginny felt her anger rising, but lightly said, "Well, you know, he's off fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Lukas laughed, obviously thinking Ginny was joking.  Ginny smiled at him, turned, and walked away.  Ginny caught sight of Hermione and Ron dancing carefree, and thought _This__ is going to be a long night…_

As soon as 8:00 hit and Harry was free from his Ward duties, he hurried down to a secluded area of the castle to try out Hey Jude.  However, it was far more difficult than he expected.  Every few seconds, he'd have to restart it, and figure each note out individually.  There didn't seem to be a pattern to any of the notes at all, either.  After about an hour, he only had the very first few lines down.

Harry put his trumpet into the case, disgusted.  He should be at Durmstrang!  Right now, they're probably having their equivalent to the Yule Ball.  Harry couldn't help but get the image in his mind of Ginny dancing in the arms of someone else.

Shuddering, Harry picked his trumpet back up and started Hey Jude back over again.

For once, Harry was glad for the Christmas break to be over and to get back into classes.  It gave him something to do, at the very least.

Care of Magic Creatures was fun, as Hagrid had seemed to give up on his evil creature fetish.  Instead of something horrible like Chimeras, they were studying Leprechauns.

Somehow Hagrid had managed to find a group that weren't quite as hermitic as usual and were willing to be studied by the students.  Harry turned to his and whispered, "Hey, do you know how to sing?"

The Leprechaun gave him a wink and loudly sang, "Oh, Aye-De-Di-De…" starting an Irish drinking song.

"NO!!!" cried everyone from Gryffindor.

The Leprechaun looked surly and said, "Aye, Yeh laddies don't know what ye missing!" and the class broke out in laughter.

In Charms, the 6th years were finally learning wandless magic.  It was quite difficult, and Harry found he could only do very simple spells.

"Don't worry," Flitwick called out, "Wandless magic takes a bit of time to get used to.  Remember, you have to keep a clear head to do it."

Despite the fact that Harry was able to pick wandless magic up much faster than anyone else, he still wasn't even able to perform basic summoning spells which they learned two years ago.

Harry had to admit that Fleur's class was his favorite, though.  The first class back they had tried one on one dueling.  After that, 2 on 2.  Then unbalanced groups such as 2x1 and 3x2.  Finally, they were practicing large group combat.

"No!" yelled Fleur over the students, "Don't stand behind anyone.  The point is to keep everyone in a position to cast spells!  If you're behind someone, you can't be casting a curse at someone!  If you're side by side, everyone is free to attack.  No, Thomas, keep some space between you and the next wizard.  If you don't, a single spell could incapacitate both of you."

Harry decided now was a great time to play his trump card.  "_Nutusus__ Aegis" he muttered, focusing on his group.  Sure enough, every spell from the opposing group simply dissipated.  Harry watched in amusement as half the opposing force fell due to Expelliarmus and Stupefy spells from his side._

"Stop!" hollered Fleur over the spells.  "Potter, where did you learn about that spell?  That's advanced 7th year material!"

Harry answered, "I'm friends with Hermione Granger.  She found it and taught it to me last year.

Professor Delacour smiled and said, "_Finite Nutus.  Continue the battle."  Harry smiled and motioned his team to keep their wands down.  The opposing team let a barrage of spells at them, but the barrier was still in place._

Fleur gasped.  "What?!" she cried.

Harry decided not to push his luck and said, "Professor, may I just observe from now on?"

Fleur seemed to be giving it some thought.  She was still amazed that Potter could make a willpower shield she couldn't penetrate.  "No," she finally said, "we're going to try something.  Ok class, it's everyone against Potter.  To make it fair, I'll go against Potter as well."

Harry saw where this was going and urgently said, "Please professor, no!"

Fleur smiled at him and said, "Everyone but Potter, please stand beside me and face Harry."  Harry looked fearful of the situation.  It didn't matter whether or not he won, the situation wasn't going to be good.  It was difficult to hold on to his courage.  The situation didn't look like a duel; it looked like an execution.  Harry blinked as the class simultaneously fired spells and the first barrage hit his shield.  Harry groaned – the shield held!  He was really in for it this time.

"Halt!" cried Fleur, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws lowered their wands, amazed that Harry was still in one piece.

"Potter," Fleur addressed, "has just demonstrated a special group of spells called the willpower spells.  The spell he cast, Nutusus Aegis, creates a shield around him.  Unless someone with a greater willpower than him comes along, spells will just dissipate into it."

At her words, everyone in the class began looking at Harry almost fearfully.  Harry sighed, and silently waited for the class to end.  _Stupid! He chided himself, __I'm so stupid!  I should've just used regular spells.  Now everyone's going to think I'm sort of powerful wizard again!_

----

Kaelli and Seifer, I'm glad you like it!  I'm pretty sure Ariel does as well, considering she's trying to push me into insanity… :)

I wonder if Aethis and Aeris are reading this… I wonder what they'd say about me dangling the Irish Drinking song in front of them and then taking it away…

Anyway, please review!!!


	10. Beach Ball Whacking

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

In addition to the whispers flying around that Harry had single-handedly taken on ten 6th years and the Dark Arts professor at the same time without getting so much as a scratch, Harry had to contend with the Wards.  Harry knew that they were the exact same wards as before, but having to do them day after day after day was getting tedious.  It also seemed there wasn't anyone at the school to talk to.

He had just finished leading a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 2nd years back to the Great Hall, when Parvati Patil ran in screaming, "Someone help!  Madame Pomfrey has been attacked!"

Harry looked around and noticed that Professor Snape had already left his shift – Harry was guarding the Great Hall, and was in charge.  "Everyone, please calm down!" Harry yelled over the din.  The students all made their way back to their seats, and Harry loudly said, "Please, remain calm."  In a quieter voice, he said, "Parvati, I need your help.  Will you?"  Parvati nodded nervously, and Harry said, "I need you to go to potions class.  Tell Professor Snape to lead the class back up here.  Then, while I'm guarding everyone, he can ascertain what happened to Madame Pomfrey.  Got it?"

Parvati nodded, and ran out from the hall.  A long ten minutes later, Professor Snape stormed into the Great Hall followed by a frightened group of 1st years.  "Stay here!" he hissed, and then ran back out the doors.

Harry looked around at the Great Hall.  Almost all the students were terrified.  The 1st year potions class Snape had brought back looked about ready to break down after a few students told them what had happened.  _I've got to calm these people down!  Harry thought._

"OK!  Everyone, we're going to play a little game…" Harry yelled, as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  Pomfrey was attacked, and he wanted to play a game?!

McGonagall didn't know how much more she could take.  Teaching 1st year transfiguration was bad enough to begin with.  Making it a double class combining Slytherin and Gryffindor made it ten times worse.  After reverting Linda Simpson back from a gopher – her lab parter was even worse than Neville – she sighed as the class ended.

However, as she led the two classes back into the Great Hall, she was amazed by what she found.  There were 20 large bright pink beach balls flying through the air, being whacked across the room by two different sides.  And in the center of it all was Harry Potter.

"Potter!  What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall yelled.

Harry looked a little afraid, but yelled, "Keep playing!  Slytherin over here, Gryffindor on that end," and beckoned McGonagall over.

"What are you…" McGonagall started before Harry interrupted her.

"There's been an attack on Madame Pomfrey.  Snape is investigating.  But Parvati Patil yelled what happened to the whole hall, so they were all about ready to panic.  I needed to calm them down and this was the first thing I thought of."

McGonagall looked around and had to admit the students didn't look too panicked.  "Well," she replied, "couldn't you have just told them to calm down?  This is ridiculous!"

Harry angrily replied, "There were over a hundred students in here, with no teacher!  Do you think all of them will just listen to me and calm down?" Harry cooled himself a little and then asked, "Can I please go?"

McGonagall looked at him and admitted to herself that maybe they were asking a little much of Harry.  Besides, he did manage to calm the students down.  She nodded, and Harry let out a sigh as he left the Great Hall.

Harry walked away from the Great Hall, not really with a destination in mind.  In the rush of events within the Great Hall, he hadn't really comprehended that there was another attack until now.  _It doesn't make much sense, he thought__.  Sure, Madame Pomfrey was outside the protection by the wards.  But she was immune to Voldemort's possession.  So she must have been attacked by someone else.  But none of the students, well, none of the non-immune ones, were outside the care of the wards.  Wait!  What about Hannah Abbott?  She hadn't been seen in awhile.  She was skipping all her classes, and was no longer staying in the Hufflepuff commons.  Did she attack Pomfrey?_

Harry thought it certainly fit.  But what did Voldemort hope to accomplish?  He doubted whether Voldemort hoped to be able to kill him anymore.  After all, Harry had to be one of the hardest targets to attack at the moment.  He was one of only six people in Hogwarts that could create the ward which would protect a large area.  He knew the Exorcism spell.  And he could create a shield which would block spells from almost every wizard.  Only one spell had ever penetrated his shield to date.

If Voldemort wasn't trying to kill him, what was he doing?  There were far more susceptible places to attack than Hogwarts.  Voldemort must want either someone or something within Hogwarts.  But what?

Harry realized he certainly didn't have enough information to figure out what was going on, and sat down in a deserted corridor.  On a whim, Harry summoned his trumpet and Hermione's music box.  After starting Hey Jude up, Harry started playing the trumpet.  Two hours later, Harry still hadn't managed to figure much of the song out.  Groaning with disgust, Harry set the trumpet down and stopped the music.  He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Rough day, Harry"

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Dumbledore smiling down at him.  Harry managed a weak grin and nodded.  Dumbledore slowly sat down next to him.  The two sat there for a minute before Dumbledore said, "So you found something to do alone?"

Harry looked over at the headmaster, who was holding Harry's trumpet in his hands.  Figuring that the headmaster really wasn't expecting an answer, Harry let Dumbledore examine the instrument in silence.  "Well," Dumbledore asked, "do you play it?" and held out the trumpet.

Harry started up Hey Jude yet again.  Unfortunately, Harry couldn't play with the song any better when Dumbledore was around.

"Harry, do you know what a scale is?" Dumbledore asked.  Harry nodded, and played the simple scale he figured out back at 4 Privet Drive.

"Ok, now play it in a different key," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry was confused and said, "What?"

"Start on a different note.  Try to start on D this time."  Harry tried the scale, but ran into problems when a few of the notes weren't right.  It took a couple of tries, but Harry was able to slowly play the D scale going up.  "Alright.  Now start on F#."

Harry tried for about five minutes, and still wasn't able to go all the way up the scale.  "That key is horrible!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That is the scale you need to know how to play this song."  The headmaster then closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.  Suddenly, lying on his lap was a simple little recorder.  Dumbledore started the song over again, and brought his instrument up to his lips.

Harry's jaw fell, as Dumbledore played the song with only a few minor errors.  As Dumbledore finished the song, Harry exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

Dumbledore explained, "Harry, like you, I didn't always know I was a wizard.  I was 23 before I found out.  I had already gone through school and found a job teaching music.  Even after I found out, music has stayed with me.  Although every year it seems harder to find a time for it."

Harry was turning Dumbledore's words over in his head.  _That explains a lot! He thought, __like why people called him a Muggle-Lover.  He actually spent 23 years of his life as one; how could he not be?  And it explained why he said that music was 'a magic beyond anything we do here'.  Harry wasn't surprised anymore that one of Dumbledore's favorite activities was listening to chamber music._

"Wait a minute!  Hermione said that 'Hey Jude' came out around 1970.  And you found out you were a wizard long before then.  Have you ever even heard the song?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything and gave Harry his customary grin.

"But, how?" Harry sputtered.  Dumbledore had played along with the song his first time, with only hearing it once before!

"Give it time, Harry.  You'll get there," Dumbledore said.  Harry was filled with admiration as Dumbledore slowly got up and walked back down the corridor.  _Maybe I should do what he says, and learn the scale, Harry thought.  Without even realizing it, Harry had got his first lesson on the instrument._

By the next week, Harry had improved remarkably on Hey Jude, largely due to having finally mastered the F# scale, along with several of the simpler ones.  As he walked back from yet another session, Harry looked at his watch.  9:23!  Curfew is less than ten minutes away!  Harry thought, hurrying up.

When he finally entered the common room, he saw Seamus and Dean playing wizard's chess over in the corner.  Several of the 2nd and 3rd years were sitting by the fireplace discussing the Triwizard Tournament.  Harry decided he didn't want to bother anyone, and would just go to bed a little early.

However, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he heard Seamus downstairs excitedly say, "Hi Parvati!"  Harry grinned.  Maybe if Seamus asked her out, he wouldn't have to worry about her bugging him anymore.

To Harry's confusion, Seamus's voice called out, "Parvati, is something the matter?"

Dean joined in and asked, "Parvati, you look odd.  Are you feeling ok?"  Harry sat up deciding to see what was going on.

However, before he could stand, Parvati opened the door and drew her wand.  Harry's eyes widened and frantically searched for his wand.  Parvati pointed it at him, but before she could say anything, Harry managed to find his and yell, "Repurgare!"  Parvati fell into a heap on the floor.

Seamus and Dean entered the room, and grew alarmed as they saw Harry's face.  Harry said quietly, "Stay back."

Parvati, however, didn't seem to be inclined to give Harry any more trouble.  She shook her head, and said, "What… I… I think I need to go to the infirmary."

Harry was worried and asked, "Are you sure?"

Parvati seemed to recover and said, "Yes.  I was… but I almost fully resisted.  I think I can make it there.  Pomfrey is back on her feet; she'll be able to help me."

"I'll take her there," volunteered Seamus.

"No," Harry replied, "she's in better shape to resist.  After all, she was declared immune.  You weren't"

"Will you come with me, Harry?" Parvati asked.  Ordinarily, Harry would have suspected Parvati of asking him this to get him alone.  But she was clearly terrified of what just happened.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said gently, "I'm sorry, Parvati.  But if the wards are breaking down, I'll be needed here.  You'll be safe; trust me."

Parvati still looked worried, but managed a weak smile and walked out of his room and exited the commons.

Seamus and Dean were looking at him, still wondering what was going on.  Harry slowly said, "There was another attack.  But you need to keep quiet.  The last thing we need is the younger students to start panicking."

Harry could tell Seamus and Dean were worried.  He didn't blame them; he was worried, too.

"What happened?!" demanded McGonagall, clearly alarmed at what Harry had just told her.

Harry looked around at the fellow Ward Wizards and said, "Another attack.  Parvati entered my room and was about to curse me.  I exorcised her, and she returned to normal."

McGonagall turned to the headmaster and asked, "Did the wards break down?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No, the wards were up over the entire castle last night.  What happened after you exorcised her, Harry?"

Harry answered, "She shook herself, like she was just getting over something.  She told me that she almost completely resisted.  It was a good thing – if she were any faster with her wand, I probably would've died.  She went to the infirmary.  I couldn't let anyone escort her, since she was the only other immune wizard in Gryffindor.  And I couldn't leave, because I might be needed to cast a ward over the Gryffindor section."

Dumbledore thought a bit and then said, "Interesting.  I should point out that Madame Pomfrey hasn't had any patients for the last week.  Apparently Parvati was possessed again on the way there."

Harry let out a shiver – what had he put her through?  Flitwick replied in a reedy voice, "What are we supposed to do?  An immune student was taken over – while a ward was covering the castle."

Dumbledore thought some more.  Finally, he ventured, "I believe that we will need to increase the strength of our wards.  _Larva Propulso!"_

At Dumbledore's new spell, Harry felt a definite change come over the area.  Instead of the prickling that came with the Exigo Larva, the new spell gave him a small jolt.  There was the eerie feeling of magic in the air, which strongly reminded Harry of Olivander's Wand Shop his first year.  Dumbledore quietly said, "I suggest you all practice this spell as well."  Harry gulped, remembering the struggle his first day with the low intensity ward.

If Harry thought the first day of ward duties was difficult, he was ill prepared for what was in store for him.  By the time he arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts escorting his fellow Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, he could barely stand.  Fleur gave him a gentle smile and said, "It's ok, Harry.  You've can sit out this lecture and recover.  I'll create the ward."

Harry muttered, "Thanks," and fell asleep at his bench.

A few of the students laughed.  Fleur stunned Terry Boot and yelled "Constant Vigilance!"

Seamus gently woke Harry at the end of the class.  _What?  Harry thought__, It can't be 2 ½ hours already!  I just went to sleep!  Unfortunately, he had to wake up and escort the students back to the Great Hall and guard everyone there for several more hours._

By 7:50, Harry was completely worn out.  He gestured ineffectually to the Gryffindors to follow him several times before Dean said, "Come on, Gryffindors!  We need to follow Harry back up to the commons."

Harry grunted his thanks and began leading his charges back.  Halfway, he stumbled and felt someone put his arm over their shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry muttered.

"Er, I'm Dean."

Harry could only grunt.

"Man, you really are out of this," Dean muttered.  Harry felt himself being gently laid back in his bed.  He let go of his ward, which he doubted he could hold up any longer anyway.  

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed.  "He looks so peaceful there," murmured a voice which Harry barely recognized as Lavender's.

Not far away came a soft agreement, sounding like Parvati.  Harry opened his eyes; sure enough, Parvati and Lavender were in his room, sitting down on Ron's bed and looking at him.

Parvati said gently to him, "I understand Harry.  You need to get some sleep.  We'll leave you alone."

"Wait, Parvati," Harry whispered.  Parvati turned around, looking almost hopeful.  _What a floozy!  Harry thought, but said, "What did it feel like?  The possession, I mean."_

Parvati was clearly confused, and asked, "What?"

Harry shut his eyes, and said, "Last night.  You were possessed, and came into my room.  I was just wondering what it felt like."

Parvati looked at him strangely and said, "I didn't come up to your room last night, did I?"

As Parvati looked at Lavender, who didn't have any idea what was going on either.  Harry murmured, "Oh.  You can't remember," before falling to sleep.

---

Ariel: Trust me, I'm going to be pushed enough just getting everything done by the 21st.  Agh!  It's only 17 days!  About Dumbledore… I toyed with having him do a shield spell against Harry towards the end of the Two Draughts, but it would go against the main point.  The main point isn't that Harry has power, or Dumbledore has power, it's that there are more important things than power itself.  That's why Dumbledore didn't test Harry that way, and why I showed at least one way the spells could be defeated (Ginny can create a shield for Harry that Harry's power can't remove).  I will say this, if Harry put a shield up, Dumbledore could take it down.

AllAboutMe: Yep, that creed will be the end of me.  You should really put some warnings on it, or something… :)

Soccerpunx: (although he reviewed the Two Draughts and not this chapter – I figure he'll get here eventually) You should have sent that message earlier!  I've already got the whole thing planned out now.  ARGH!  Anyways, the couples are most likely staying together, but Ron and Hermione aren't really that close in my stories.

I should point out that many of my friends in highschool did stay together for years.  Two of my best friends started dating as freshman, and only broke up when they were seniors.  Another two started dating as sophomores, and got married last year.  So it is possible…

Anyway, please review!  If I don't get enough reviews, I'll cut back on the postings, and the third story will be postponed…


	11. Get Past Yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

After a few days, Harry grew accustomed to the new, stronger wards.  At the end of each day, he was no longer completely tired, but he still ached slightly.  Harry wondered how Dumbledore did it, night after night, guarding the entire castle.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Fred.  Harry stood, poised at the edge of the commons with his trumpet.  He was slightly surprised that nobody had asked yet where he went almost every night after curfew.

"What?  Oh, I'm just practicing something," Harry explained.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" George asked.  Harry grew a little afraid; George's voice certainly wasn't friendly.

Harry slowly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Fred glared at him and said, "I'm talking about Ginny.  You told her she could over to Durmstrang, and now you're leaving the commons every night.  Do you think we're stupid?"

Harry gulped.  They thought he was cheating on Ginny!  But before Harry could explain, Colin Creevey loudly said, "Leave him alone, you two.  He's not going out to see a woman.  Actually, tonight, Dumbledore asked us to go with him."

Harry looked over at Colin, and saw that he and his brother were holding cases as well.  They both were sporting giant grins.  Seeing the obvious question on Harry's face, Colin volunteered, "Clarinet."

Dennis excitedly squeaked, "Trombone."  Harry laughed.  He wouldn't have imagined Dennis playing a trombone, considering the trombone was probably bigger than he was.

The three musicians set off out of the commons.

"Clarinet?" wondered George.

"What's a trombone?" pondered Fred.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone else played music here," Harry said.

Colin looked at him and said, "You know there are muggle-born students here.  You must have figured that some of them played instruments before they knew they were wizards."

Harry realized he hadn't even thought of it that way.  He had just assumed that wizards didn't play musical instruments.  Colin drew his wand and for Harry began to worry – fearing another attack.  However, Colin didn't even notice this, and started up some music with his wand.

Harry recognized it as 'In the Mood', and was impressed.  Colin appeared to have the song internally memorized, because the recording sounded exactly like the real thing.  Colin quickly said, "It's in F for you.  Try to play along," and started playing his clarinet.  Dennis appeared to know what he was doing as well, and started to play the trombone.  Harry hesitantly tried to pick out how the song went, but Colin stopped the music and said, "Harry, you're not playing the right part."

"What?" Harry asked.

Colin sighed and said, "Harry, not everyone plays the melody.  Listen to the song carefully."  Colin started the song back up again, and Harry closed his eyes.  He realized what Colin was talking about – the clarinet was playing the melody.  There it was!  The trumpets came in little sections after the melody.  And they had a real simple part!

Colin saw the comprehension on Harry's face, and restarted the music.  Harry was by far the worst member of the trio, but eventually got the hang of the song.

"Wait a minute!  You didn't play the same thing as last time!" Harry exclaimed.

Colin and Dennis looked at each other, clearly confused what Harry was talking about.  Dennis figured it out and said, "Oh, Harry, that's called improvisation.  You just make it up as you go."

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Colin looked at his brother and said, "Oh, dear."  With a sigh, he stopped 'In The Mood' and started a swing song that didn't appear to have a melody.  That was soon fixed, as Colin started playing his clarinet again.  _He's just making that up?  Harry wondered, blanching slightly._

Sure enough, the melody Colin played never seemed to repeat or do the same thing twice.  After a minute or so, Colin stopped playing and looked at his brother.  Dennis started playing, and Harry was again amazed.  While Dennis didn't do nearly as well as his brother, he was still making something up at the top of his head.

Finally, Dennis stopped playing and the Creeveys both looked at Harry.  _Uh oh, he thought, __they expect you to do it, too.  "Come on, Harry, give it a try." Dennis said._

Harry shrugged his shoulders and tried to play something.  However, every note he played seemed to sound horrible.  He couldn't help but notice Colin and Dennis cringe every few seconds.  _I stink! Harry's mind screamed, __I stink!_

"You stink!" Dennis said.

Colin lightly swatted Dennis and said, "Ok Harry, try this…"  For the next hour, Colin and Dennis began to help Harry out with his music.  While by no definition did Harry sound good, at least by the end of the hour Colin and Dennis didn't involuntarily cringe when he played.

"That's enough," said Harry.  Colin and Dennis looked down at their watches and nodded.  It was nearly curfew; they only had eight minutes before they had to be back at the commons.

Harry felt that the classes this year would make him insane.  After all, not only did Harry have to attend his ordinary classes, but also the classes of students he was escorting.  While he certainly wasn't required to actually do anything in the class, trying to stay awake during several consecutive sessions of History of Magic was extremely annoying.

It appeared that Hagrid noticed Harry's problem, after listening to yet another Goblin Revolt in full monotone.  While the 4th year Care of Magic Creatures class was working with Nifflers, Hagrid pulled Harry aside to talk to him.  "Yeh alright there, Harry?"

Harry smiled and said, "No."

Hagrid laughed and cuffed Harry on the back.  "Well," he said, "I was over at Durmstrang last weekend.  Goin' to see what the champions are doing.  Well, as yeh know, we can' send any owls, cause of all the stuff goin' on here, and I happened to run into someone who wanted to see yeh."

Hagrid watched as Harry's face lit up.  "Ginny?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Too right!" Hagrid boomed, and handed Harry a stack of parchment.

Hagrid watched with a smile as Harry read through the message.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Hagrid__ told me about the Christmas Dance up there.  I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to kill Parvati when I get back for asking you to it!_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you!  I sent a letter as soon as I got here, but a week later it returned with another note which said that Hogwarts was temporarily closed to Owl Post._

_Just thought I'd write you about the second task.  Hermione's taken the lead!_

_It was really weird.  The 2nd task was to 'Get Past Yourself'.  Each of the champions was put in this enclosure which was enchanted to look like a barren wasteland.  And there was this magic mirror in there that reflected only the champion.  Hermione by far did the best.  I'll let her write what she did._

Harry noticed a definite change of handwriting, which he easily recognized as Hermione's.

_Harry,_

_Ginny's exaggerating a little.  I didn't do much better than the other two champions, although Ron would have you believe that they didn't even come close to matching me._

_I didn't cast anything right away, since I figured that my counterpart would do the same thing.  So I counted the clouds behind their back, and came up with 19.  'S' is the 19th letter of the alphabet, so I cast Stupefy.  However, my opponent did the same thing.  I managed to dodge the spell, and then looked behind me.  There were only three clouds, so I figured it had to be some sort of reflection, not a copy of myself.  Otherwise, how would they have come up with the same spell?_

_Well, it only makes sense that a mirror was making the reflection, so I cast 'Quassi' on it, like Petrina did last year.  The mirror shattered, and I ran over and grabbed what was behind it._

_It was a broomstick.  Do you know what this means, Harry?  It means I'm going to have to fly the next task.  I am so dead!_

_Well, I know how much Ginny has been aching to write to you, so I should let her get back to it._

_Love from Hermione_

The letter continued, back into Ginny's handwriting.

_Well, the other two champions didn't do so well, but Jean DeGalle did ok.  He seemed to realize that it was a sort of duplicate as well, and he purposely dropped his wand.  Of course his reflection did as well, so Jean assumed that the reflection would do whatever he did._

_Jean cast 'Obsisto', but he wasn't aiming at his reflection.  Hermione tells me that Obsisto is one of the few spells that will react violently if it comes in contact with itself.  Jean noticed that the two spells seemed to go through each other, which meant that one really didn't exist.  Finally figuring out that it was a mirror of some sort, he cast 'Quassi' as well._

_The Durmstrang champion, Alex Lysenko, was funny.  He thought it was supposed to be some sort of duel, and went in there casting every spell he could think of.  I don't know how, but he managed to escape the first barrage with only a few scuffs.  So he decides to pick a fight with himself and goes up and tries to poke his reflection.  Well, when his finger hit the mirror, Alex must have thought he felt his reflection's finger instead.  So the throws a punch, and the mirror wobbles a little.  So he conjured this giant mallet and hit the mirror.  It took him several times, but he finally broke it and saw what was going on.  I feel a little sorry for him, but it was hilarious watching him try to beat himself up!_

_Classes over here are Ok, I guess, but I really wish I was back there.  Hope the ward duties aren't getting you down.  I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry felt a tear in his eye, but managed to hold it back.  Hagrid seemed to know anyhow and said, "It's ok, Harry.  I'm sure she'll be back as quick as she can."

Harry gave Hagrid a smile and hopefully asked, "Are you going back up?  I'd really like to send something back to her."

Hagrid frowned and said, "I'm sorry, but I can'.  I'm goin' to be busy organizin' the…"

Harry caught onto Hagrid's familiar habit of saying something he wasn't supposed to.  "Yes, Hagrid?" Harry asked eagerly, "What are you organizing?"

"Er, Yes, Well, Ah!  It's the end of class.  Well, Harry, I guess you'll be escortin' the students back up to th' Great Hall."

Harry looked down, disappointed, and saw that the students were indeed waiting for him to escort them back.  _Oh well, Harry thought, __I guess I'll find out soon enough._

----

WOW!  I don't know how, but 5 people managed to review in the 8 hours between postings.  You people are amazing!

AllAboutMe: You know, I got a ribbing from three different people on my last story about how I kept them from studying, simply because they spent their time reading the story…

Dumbledore: I don't plan on having Harry surpass Dumbledore in the trilogy at all.  Well… the ending I have planned for the third story makes it a little more complicated, but… well… I really can't say too much, otherwise I'll give it away.  Hehe…

Ariel: Yes, Ariel, I will keep posting… :)

Melissa: Same as above… :)

Seifer: I was actually kind of worried about the beach ball scene, so I cut it back a little.  I was originally going to show Harry forming up the teams, creating the beach balls, and having the students gradually start the game up; but I felt that was a little overboard.  So I just had McGonagall come in to view the end result.  I'm glad you like it!

Please Review!


	12. Valentine's Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

'Soon enough' turned out to be only ten minutes.  As soon as he escorted the 4th years back, McGonagall silenced the hall.

"Due to the success we had at Christmas," McGonagall announced, "We will be having a Valentine's Dance.  This will be open to the 4th years and above."

Harry gasped and looked around.  Sure enough, a large number of eyes were looking at him.  Harry groaned and sank down in his seat.

"Good news, Harry," Parvati gushed, although Harry doubted he would take the same view as her.  "I talked with Professor McGonagall, and it turns out Snape will be guarding the younger students this dance.  So, will you go with me?"

While Harry was glad that Parvati didn't find out he lied to her about guarding the students last dance, Harry wasn't too happy about her renewed offer.

"Well…" Harry stammered.  Parvati seemed to think Harry was teetering on the edge of going with her, so she sidled close to him and put her arm around him.

"I'm sure we could have a good time, Harry," Parvati whispered.

Inspiration struck, and Harry pulled out the note from Ginny and read, "_Hagrid__ told me about the Christmas Dance up there.  I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to kill Parvati when I get back for asking you to it!...  You wouldn't know why Ginny wrote that, would you?"_

Parvati gulped and backed away from him.  "I don't know what she was thinking.  I wouldn't dream of asking her boyfriend to a dance!"

Harry smiled, and got up to lead the 3rd year Arithmancy Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall."

Harry had to hand it to Parvati; At least she cared what Ginny thought.  Unfortunately, a lot of the older students remembered Ginny from her shy first years at Hogwarts and clearly didn't care much for her or what she thought.

Harry actually enjoyed the time escorting the younger students around, since they actually acted somewhat normally around him.  Even Dennis Creevey, although Harry suspected that his bad trumpet playing had dissolved any sort of hero image in the Creevey brothers.

After Harry had finished guarding the Great Hall, he led the Gryffindors back up to the dorms.  Harry found a relaxing chair by the fire and sat back.  _This is great, Harry reflected, __I could just sit here.  Heck, I could fall asleep here._

Harry didn't notice it at first.  Hands were on his shoulders giving him a massage.  Harry let out a moan; _That__ felt good!  However, a minute later, Harry realized what was going on.  Harry tensed up and opened his eyes._

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked.

Harry let out another moan, only this one was caused by exasperation.  "This isn't right.  Please, just leave me."  Lavender sighed, and left him in his chair alone.

"No, don't wake him!" Harry heard through his sleep.  _Why is Fred in my room?  Harry thought to himself._

Harry heard a few more voices which he couldn't make out.  Harry opened his eyes and saw the majority of the Gryffindor house looking at him, and he realized he must have fallen asleep in the commons.

"Ugh.  What time is it?" Harry asked, his head pounding.

Everyone looked at the 7th year guys.  Lee, who looked a little embarrassed, said, "10:08"

"What!" Harry cried, "Why aren't you in the Great Hall and at classes?"  Harry could've kicked himself.  They couldn't get there because he needed to escort them!

Fred, George, and Lee all grinned at him, and Harry said, "Ok.  We're going now.  What classes have been missed?"

George, whom Harry would swear sounded like he was bragging, said, "3rd and 5th year Divination, 2nd and 4th year Muggle Studies, 2nd and 4th year Ancient Runes, 1st, 3rd and 5th year…"

"Ok, Ok!" Harry said, exasperated.  He quickly led the Gryffindors down to the great hall before any of them could miss any more classes.  When he arrived, McGonagall was looking at him furiously.

"Where have you been!  The 12 classes have been cancelled because of this!" McGonagall shouted.  Harry shrank where he was sitting, but fortunately Lee came to his aid.

"It's my fault, Professor.  I, er, accidentally reset all the clocks in Gryffindor.  I planned for them to turn back early this morning, but I made a mistake."  Harry's jaw fell, and Lee made a show of looking at his watch.  "Eh," Lee sighed, "Looks like they're finally back."

McGonagall turned red and yelled, "Lee Jordan!  I am getting tired of your pranks!  And about your prefect duties…"  However, McGonagall stopped, seeing as how Fred and George were both looking very excited.  Harry had to try hard not to burst out laughing.  McGonagall was torn between taking the position of Prefect from Lee Jordan, and making sure Fred or George didn't get it.

"…try to do better in the future." McGonagall finished lamely.  Seeing the look of relief on Lee's face, McGonagall added, "You still have detention.  And I'll make sure that it's with Professor Snape."  McGonagall looked satisfied with Lee's look of disgust and turned to Harry, "Harry, you have to escort the 7th year divination students now."

As Harry turned to go back to his duty, Lee whispered, "Harry, could you tell Hermione about this?  Tell her we're even."  Harry understood what he meant.  He wanted to make a peace offering to Hermione, and had to settle for helping Harry out instead.  Harry chuckled as he heard Lee mutter under his breath, "Bogies…"

Harry led the students up to the north tower.  Of all the classes he had to attend that he wasn't a part of, 7th year divination was his favorite.  In every other divination class, Firenze had taken over, since he was so much better than Trelawney at it.  However, Firenze seemed to have given up on teaching the 7th years, since they were basically out of school and completely entrenched in Trelawney's methods.  Trelawney taught the class instead, and predicted Harry's death, even though he was just an observer!  Harry got the biggest enjoyment out of Firenze.  The centaur clearly felt that the 7th year divination class wasn't really even a class at all, but an enormous source of entertainment.

"Ok, turn to page 198 of 'Diput's Guide to Seeing'," Trelawney instructed, "to learn the various sounds of Gastromancy"

"Gastromancy?" asked a few students.

"Gastromancy!  The study of divination by the sounds of the stomach!" Trelawney instructed.  Harry sniggered.  _Ron would be great at this!  Harry and Firenze looked around at students with their heads pressed against each others abdomens.  Harry couldn't help but laugh and Trelawney had to shoot him a nasty glare before he could contain himself._

"Now, listen, what does the gurgling tell you?" Trelawney mistily said over the students.

Firenze leaned towards Harry and whispered, "I'm hungry."  Firenze and Harry broke out into laughter.

"Really!" Trelawney said indignantly.  Harry and Firenze recovered, and managed to keep calm, until one of the students pooted.

Firenze and Harry both sniggered, until the dam broke when Trelawney said, "Excellent!  What does that tell us?"  Firenze and Harry left to wait outside the classroom, howling with laughter.

Harry's good mood ended quickly as he took guard of the Great Hall.  While there, Harry could hardly avoid the majority of the school, and everyone seemed to know that the Boy-Who-Lived was free for the upcoming Valentines Dance.

Each successive 'No' made Harry more exasperated, until he finally rounded when another voice asked him what he was doing for the dance.

"I said…" when he noticed that it was in fact Dumbledore, who had a small smile on his face.

Dumbledore said, "It is 8:00, Harry.  Perhaps I could talk with your for a moment.  I'm sure Lee can lead the Gryffindors back."  This was an understatement, since Lee had already felt Dumbledore's ward go up and was rounding up the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore asked, "Harry, are you all right?  You seemed out of sorts when I found you."

Harry smiled, remembering why he was 'out of sorts' and jokingly asked, "Can you make me ugly?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I've been headmaster for over 40 years, and I've never heard a student ask that.  I take it you're not going to the Valentines Dance?"

Harry quietly said, "No, I can't"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment before saying, "Your devotion is admirable.  Of course, that doesn't mean you can't go to the dance alone."

Without thinking, Harry blurted, "I'd look stupid!"

"That is interesting.  In the 40 years, I don't believe I've ever seen anyone go so fast from being excessively admired to stupid, either," Dumbledore chuckled.  He added, "Harry, I ask you to trust me, you want to come.  You'll regret it if you don't."

Harry was confused.  But Dumbledore must have had some reason for telling him this, and he trusted the headmaster.

Despite Dumbledore's words, Harry was not going to draw any attention to himself.  As he arrived in the renovated Great Hall, Harry slipped into a dark corner, where hopefully nobody would notice him.

Harry was beginning to doubt the reasons for coming.  _What am I supposed to do?  Harry thought, but his attention was drawn by a deep thrumming drum solo.  __No, there's no possible way!  Harry looked over at the band.  Instead of the 'Weird Sisters' there was a band named 'The Big Suits'_

Sure enough, the band was playing 'Sing Sing Sing', one of Harry's favorite songs.  For the longest time, Harry didn't even believe he was at a dance.  Harry stood in the corner, completely enthralled by the music.  After the sixth song, Harry felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.  _I hope that's not Lavender!  Harry thought._

Harry turned around, and found Dumbledore smiling at him.  Harry suddenly noticed that Dumbledore was holding Harry's trumpet.  "Er…" Harry stammered, and looked over at the band.  All of them were looking back at him, clearly waiting for him to do something.

Dumbledore gently said, "They're not asking much, just for you to play along."  Harry didn't know what to do, and Dumbledore prodded, "Harry, you're holding up the dance."  Harry quietly snuck up to the stage and half hid behind one of the trumpeters.  Fortunately, none of the students seemed to notice him.

"Hello.  I'm Scott Vincent.  And you?" the trumpeter whispered to Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry stammered.  At this, Scott gave him a double take, and Harry gave a small smile.  _No matter what happens it seems I'll always get that reaction!_

The director looked like he was getting ready to start the song, and Harry whispered, "Scott, what key is this in?"

Scott whispered back, "C.  Why, you can't read music?"  Harry shook his head no, and Scott was clearly worried.

As the director started the song, Harry wondered what he was supposed to do.  He still wasn't the best at picking up songs, and they clearly wouldn't be playing the same song repeatedly for him to learn it.

However, Harry smiled as he heard the first measure; it was 'In The Mood'!  It wasn't in the same key as when he played with the Creeveys, but Harry knew he could do it.

Scott looked over at Harry, and quickly grew impressed.  The guy wasn't even reading the music.  Sure, he missed a few notes, but Scott could hardly fault the kid.

After the song ended, Scott asked, "How long have you been playing?"

Harry replied, "7 months."  Scott's mouth fell, and missed the opening of the next song.  Harry grew disappointed.  It was a slow song that he didn't recognize.  Harry decided he should try to figure out how to read music.  Apparently, the vertical position determined the pitch, but Harry couldn't figure out how long each note was supposed to be.  Before Harry could try to figure that out, the song was over and the director was about to start another song.

"It's in F," whispered Scott.  Harry recognized it as 'One O'Clock Jump'.  He had only played it a few times, so was very hesitant about playing along.  The next song was another slow one, which Harry didn't recognize either, and Harry tried his luck at reading music.  After two measures, and a few cringes from the trombones in front of him, Harry gave up.

After the song, Scott looked at him and asked, "Do you know how to improvise?"  Harry immediately blanched and Scott smiled.  "Hey Bob," he called, "could we do a simple blues in Bb for our guest?"  Harry realized that Bob must be the director as Scott whispered, "Bb is C for us."

The piano began playing a simple solo, and soon the drums and bass joined in.  The director's voice cut across the crowd, "We've got a guest player here with us tonight…" and Harry felt Scott gently pushing him up to the front.  _What have I got myself into?  Harry thought._

Soon the pianist stopped playing and looked over at Harry.  Harry couldn't help notice everyone's eyes on him, and the director nudged him.   _Ok, Harry, you can do this.  Just keep it simple and remember the scale._

Harry started his solo.  It certainly wasn't spectacular.  But it didn't sound bad, and Harry noted happily that it sounded decent.  Harry chanced opening his eyes, and noticed that nobody was even looking at him.  They were all back to dancing.

Harry felt a giant weight off his chest and began playing more confidently.  However, he saw the giant doors to the Great Hall open.  As Ginny walked in, Harry let out a giant squawk on the trumpet and stopped playing.  Bob noticed this and nudged him again.  Harry started playing again, and sighed as he was relieved by the Tenor Saxophone.  Harry let out a large smile; Ginny and he stared at each other across the floor.

"Everybody, let's have a hand for Harry Potter!" called Bob when the song ended, and Harry blushed as he put his trumpet to the side of the hall.

Ginny walked to the stage and said, "You can't resist showing off, can you?"  Harry sputtered for a moment, but Ginny put a finger up to his lips and put her arms around his neck.  Harry gladly obliged and started dancing with her.

The two danced with each other silently for an hour before Harry asked, "How did you get back?"

However, Ginny wouldn't answer him and just blushed.  Harry quietly said, "Don't tell me you snuck out!"

Ginny smiled, and Harry chuckled, "Oh my.  Hermione's going to kill you!"

"Speaking of that," Ginny said, "am I going to have to talk with Parvati?"

Harry blushed and added, "Er, and Lavender."

Ginny said firmly, "I'm going to kill those two!"

Harry laughed and gave Ginny a kiss.  "What do you say," Harry ventured, "that we visit the 7th year girls' room?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "But there aren't any 7th year girls this year.  There'd be nobody up there!"  Harry only smiled back.

----

Hehe, I love ambiguity!

I don't know how you people do it; 4 different reviews while I slept!  Anyway, this is the last section with the trumpet in it.  Ginny's obviously going to have to go back to Durmstrang, and Harry's going to have something else to worry about besides his trumpet soon…

Fire Mistress: I guess technically I made the wards up, since they're never used in JK's books.  But the incantations I didn't.  Exigo Larva is latin for "to drive away a ghost" and Larva Propulo means the same thing (I just pretended one was more powerful)

Ariel: ARGH!

AllAboutMe: Argh again!  This is bad enough for time zone considerations?

Suzaane: I missed you!  Hope you enjoy the rest!

Alison: I'm glad you like it!


	13. Return of the Irish Drinking Songs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

"Harry, Ginny, where were you two?  I thought you didn't make it back last night," asked Lee as Harry and Ginny descended into the commons.

Fortunately, Ginny had already worked something out and said, "Don't be silly, Lee.  Harry came back early.  I decided to drape his invisibility cloak over him, you know, so Fred and George wouldn't decide to play any pranks on him.  And I slept in the 7th year girls' room."

Lee looked like he was trying to decide whether Ginny was telling the truth, so Harry innocently asked, "Lee, did you have a fun time with Mandy last night?"  Lee smiled guiltily and didn't ask any further questions.

Harry led the students to the Great Hall, and enjoyed the guard duties for once, since it allowed him to talk with Ginny.

"So when do you have to go back?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed a little.  Obviously she was missing some classes.  "Well," she slowly said, "I have to get back tomorrow.  I can't miss the dark arts class, since I'm so far behind to begin with."  Harry blanched.  Ginny was learning dark arts spells? 

Ginny saw Harry's face and said jokingly, "Don't worry.  The professor made me swear that I wouldn't use them except on girls named Lavender or Parvati."

Harry chuckled, but silently wished the two luck when they met Ginny's wrath.  "Harry, we need to talk immediately," Snape's voice whispered in his ear.  Harry looked at him and saw an unmistakable note of urgency.

Harry quietly said, "Classes..."

"Classes have been cancelled.  Now, Potter."  There was enough of a nasty tint in Snape's voice to unconsciously remind Harry of the first four years in potions.

"I'll be back, Ginny" Harry promised and followed Snape to an adjoining room.

As Harry entered the room, Snape immediately shut it behind them.  Without preamble, McGonagall said, "There has been another attack."  Harry gulped, wondering who the victim was.  Suddenly, one of the large paintings in the room began to stretch, eventually forming a large hole.  Dumbledore walked through, and Harry gasped.  Dumbledore's arms were both in slings, and he was walking with a definite limp.

Dumbledore noticed the worried looks and gently said, "I am alright.  However, I need to tell you about what has happened.  In the daytime, I have slept in the seclusion of my room, which very few know of.  To further guard against being attacked by the possessive spirit, I have locked the room with various enchantments, which I had assumed no one would be able to break."

"However," Dumbledore continued gravely, "Hannah Abbott, presumably under Voldemort's control, somehow managed to break the enchantments, and enter.  Hannah began cursing me, but I was able to wake up and defend myself before I received lasting damage.  I managed to drive Miss Abbott back, but I fear I must give some bad news.  I will be unable to guard the castle tonight."

Everyone looked around in silence.  Harry knew that the teachers were under as great as strain as he was to perform the wards, and guarding the castle would involve creating a much larger ward.  He didn't know what made him do it, but Harry slowly said, "I'll do it."

No one responded to him, but none of the professors objected either.  Dumbledore finally nodded, and Harry turned to Snape.  "Professor," he asked, "may I get a potion for dreamless sleep?"  Snape seemed to understand the reasoning behind Harry's request and left silently.

"There is something else I need to discuss about the attack, but I need my rest.  We will discuss it tomorrow."

As Harry left the room, Snape walked up to him, carrying a small vial.  Harry whispered to Snape, "Professor, we're meeting again tomorrow.  Dumbledore has something else he needs to discuss with us."  Snape nodded, and Harry walked back to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, clearly wondering why Harry had to talk with the Ward Wizards.

"I have to go to sleep.  I have to do something tonight," Harry explained.  He left his answer short though, because he didn't want to worry her with the news that Dumbledore was attacked and injured.

Ginny nodded and silently accompanied him to the Gryffindor commons.  As Harry was about to drink the potion, Ginny asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

Harry thought about how to answer.  Finally, he decided and said, "Tell you what, you can come with me."

Ginny smiled; Harry emptied the vial and fell into a deep slumber.

Harry was awakened by Professor McGonagall shaking him.  "Potter, you have 30 minutes before your duty begins," she said gently.  Harry quickly showered and got ready to go.  As he came back to the commons, he noticed Ginny sitting by the fireplace.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" he asked.  Ginny took his arm, and Harry led her silently to the center of the castle.  He stopped, dropped her hand and focused.

"Larva Propulso" Harry intoned, and felt the usual ward come into place around him.  Harry closed his eyes and worked on enlarging the ward.  Harry shuddered, finding the task extremely difficult.

Ginny saw his expression and asked, "You're… You're guarding the castle, aren't you."  Harry nodded jerkily.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, a little alarmed.

"He's ok." Harry croaked, and stumbled a bit, having finally encompassed the castle.  Ginny worriedly grabbed his arms and guided him into a sitting position.  Harry muttered, "I'm not going to make this."

"Harry…?" Ginny asked, but didn't get a response.  "Harry!  Come on!  You have to stay awake!  Er, how long have you been playing your trumpet?"  Ginny asked, trying to find some way to keep Harry alert.

"7 months," Harry responded.

Ginny thought quickly, and said, "I thought you sounded pretty good!  Why did you start playing it, though?"

Harry said, "I was trapped in my room.  I accidentally read a letter for Uncle Dursley from Dumbledore and he found out.  So he prevented me from practicing magic, and I had to find something to do.  So I conjured up the trumpet piece by piece."

Ginny, grasping onto Harry's conversation, asked, "What did Dumbledore write your uncle about?"

Harry managed to open his eyes and replied, telling her all about the Dementor attack and Lucius Malfoy's encounter with the barrier around his house.  And at Ginny's insistence, Harry told her about the Dudley/Harry trading pact, playing with the Creeveys, and even the performance with 'The Big Suits'

Ginny looked sleepily down at her watch.  It was 4:00 AM!  How long was Harry supposed to do this?  She then noticed Harry drooping off in mid sentence.

"I'm glad you care so much for me!" Ginny shouted in a nasty voice, "You're going to leave me vulnerable to Voldemort!"  Ginny regretted that it had to come to that, but she had to keep Harry awake.

The plan certain succeeded, as Harry's eyes immediately opened and sat up straight.  Ginny ached to say that she was sorry, but knew she couldn't.

"Ok," Harry said, with a tint of heat, "What do you want to talk about now?"

"Well," stammered Ginny, "How did you do the song last year?"

"What song?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"That song with the leprechaun.  The Irish Drinking Song."

Harry laughed, and said, "It's not that hard."

Ginny said, "What do you mean?  You have to think of a rhyme at the top of your head?  How do you do that?"

Harry thought and said, "Well, I guess a lot of it depends on having an easy word to rhyme with.  Here, start a verse up."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Start a verse up.  Just sing something," Harry said.

"Er, Ok.  Harry was awake all night" Ginny started.

"He didn't go to bed," Harry replied.

"He guarded the whole castle" Ginny sang.

"Which made him feel quite dead," Harry sang, then said, "See!  Bed is really easy to rhyme with.  I could've used dead, fed, led, read, said, or wed.  Imagine trying to rhyme something with slumber?"

"Makes sense," admitted Ginny.  "Ok, you go first."

"Ginny was quite beautiful" sang Harry.

"Ooh, thanks Harry!" cooed Ginny.

"Er, Ginny, that was the start of the song," Harry said, before seeing the smile on Ginny's face.  "Ok, you knew that.  Let's try again.  Ginny was quite beautiful"

"With locks of redish hair," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and sang, "Bet the Durmstrang guys were glad"

"That Harry wasn't there," Ginny sang.  Upon seeing the look on Harry's face, she quickly said, "I'm joking, Harry, I'm joking!"

Harry sang, "She got to watch Hermione"

"Trounce the first two tests," replied Ginny.

"Because everyone knows." Harry sang

"Hogwarts is the best!" Ginny finished, and Harry joined her in "Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di! Oh, Aye-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di!"

"Harry missed his OWLs" Ginny started.

"At the end of last year," Harry replied.

"You can be quite sure," Ginny sang,

"That would make Lee cheer," sang Harry.

"Ron wanted to miss them too,"

"Which isn't a big surprise," Harry sang back

"He told mum he liked them!" Ginny sang

"The man surely lies!" Harry finished.

Harry and Ginny laughed and sang Irish Drinking songs for a long time, before Ginny started messing up due to lack of sleep.  "Come on, Ginny." Harry complained, "'Whim' doesn't rhyme with 'Slytherin'."

"You try rhyming something with Slytherin, then." Ginny replied.

Harry retorted, "It's your fault for using Slytherin.  You could've used 'jerks', or something."  Ginny laughed, but it was clear she was tired.  Sure enough, ten minutes later, Ginny was sleeping on the floor, and Harry couldn't find it within himself to wake her.  This was his responsibility, not hers, and she wasn't the one who needed to be awake in the first place.

Harry looked at her sleeping form, and noticed how peaceful she looked.  _Ah, sleep, his mind cajoled.  It looked so inviting.  Suddenly, Ginny's voice nastily echoed in Harry's head, __'I'm glad you care so much for me!  You're going to leave me vulnerable to Voldemort!'  Harry looked down at Ginny again, and realized he had been about drop asleep.  __NO! his mind screamed.  __I will stay awake!_

Harry felt the edges of the ward slipping, and fought with every ounce to keep it up.  However hard he tried, he couldn't keep his body from drooping and his eyes sagging.  _NO! I WILL STAY AWAKE!_

Despite his mind's screaming, his body was slowly winning out.  Harry's body slumped over on top of Ginny, his eyes trembling to stay open.  Suddenly, the door across the corridor was opened and McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped through.  Harry immediately fell asleep, a faint smile on his lips.

McGonagall took in the finally sleeping Harry, draped oddly over Ginny Weasley.  "We should probably get Miss Weasley to her room.  Harry will need to go to the hospital."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "No, leave them.  They'll be fine.  Although we should probably adjust the meeting time for tonight instead.  I dare say Harry will need his sleep."

McGonagall looked a little doubtful, but the two left the sleeping students alone in the corridor.

Ginny woke up with a big headache, and gave a small moan.  She felt quite warm, and tried tossing her blanket off her.  "Ugh," she grunted, finding the blanket too heavy.  She shook her head, and tried again to be rewarded by a sleepy groan.  The 'blanket' was Harry!

After struggling for a minute, Ginny managed to get Harry off of her.  "Well," she said to herself, "I can't just leave him here."  Ginny struggled, but finally managed to get Harry in a fireman's carry, draped behind her neck.  "Agh!  Who would've thought the boy-who-lived would be so heavy?" Ginny complained to herself, carrying Harry back to the Gryffindor commons.

Ginny finally arrived, and set Harry down on his bed in the 6th year dorms.  She was about to leave when she noticed the smile on Harry's face.

"You… You were awake!" Ginny said.  Harry sniggered, and Ginny demanded, "You made me carry you all the way up here, and you were awake?!"

After Ginny hit him on the shoulder, Harry joked, "Oh come on!_  'Who would've thought the boy-who-lived would be so heavy?'  Or how about, __'I'm glad you care so much for me', Mr. I'll-abandon-you-to-Voldemort"_

Ginny blushed, and Harry gave her a kiss.  Ginny melted into him, until she caught sight of his watch.  "Aah!  I was supposed to be back at Durmstrang two hours ago!"  Harry groaned as Ginny tore herself away.  Ginny smiled, and gave him a quick peck before running out the room in a hurry.

Harry saw his watch and said to himself, "It's 5:00? In the afternoon?!  I've got to get down to the Great Hall and find out what Dumbledore talked about at the morning meeting!"

----

Ok, it's got the Irish Drinking Song (sort of) – so hopefully those of you who didn't like them in the first story made your way through this chapter...

This is the third to last chapter.  I know that means there's only 15 chapters as opposed to the 20 for the last story.  But the word count is close – maybe around 33k words as opposed to 40k (several chapters in this story are a bit longer than the ones from the Two Draughts)

Also… next chapter will have the killer cliffhanger.  Just a warning.

Thanks for the reviews, AllAboutMe, Ariel, and Seifer!

Please Read and Review!


	14. Jewel of Compago

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Harry ran to the Great Hall, and found Fleur guarding the students.  Harry quickly walked up to Fleur and said, "What happened this morning?"

Fleur looked at him a little confused before answering, "We cancelled the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes so I could guard the Great Hall, but nothing really out of the ordinary."

Harry sighed and said, "I mean, what happened at the meeting?  Dumbledore said he had to tell us something else about the attack."

"Ah.  The meeting for that was delayed until tonight," Fleur explained.

"Ok.  Well, I can relieve you.  I'm feeling much better now," Harry offered.

Fleur sighed and whispered, "Thanks!  Anyway, what was it like, guarding the entire castle?"

Harry thought a minute and said, "It was like the first day, only a hundred times worse.  To tell you the truth, I just woke up."

Professor Delacour smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  Harry nodded, and Fleur left the Great Hall.

Harry watched as time slowly passed before the meeting.  Finally, Dumbledore, Fleur, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape entered the Great Hall, and the six of them entered the adjoining room.

McGonagall, showing a bit of impatience, asked, "So what happened that you didn't tell us before during the attack?"

Dumbledore, Harry noticed, was not smiling.  Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.  "Something," Dumbledore spoke gravely, "was stolen during the attack.  One of my artifacts, Copulo's Stave, has disappeared."

Harry didn't know exactly what this meant, but felt slightly better when he saw the rest of the staff was confused as well.  Flitwick finally asked, "What does the stave do?  What powers does it have?"

Dumbledore slowly said, "By itself, none.  However, legend states that when Copulo's Stave is combined with the Jewel of Compago, it will form the Conventus Orb – the Orb of Convergence.  It would most likely enable Voldemort to permanently merge with a willing host."

At Dumbledore's announcement, everyone drew a sharp breath.  "Where," Snape asked, "is the Jewel of Compago?"

"Nobody knows," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry knew Hermione would be proud.  Ever since Dumbledore filled him in, Harry spent every available minute at the library, looking for any reference to the Jewel of Compago.  Unfortunately, the gem didn't seem to be very noteworthy, and Harry hadn't even found anything about it yet.

"Here it is!  Finally!" exclaimed Harry, deep into a book entitled 'Noteworthy Gems of Eurasia'.

_The Jewel of Compago was a gem coveted by muggle European kings during the early medieval period.  However, the gem found its way to Bucharest, where it was supposedly hidden by Mircea cel Batran to prevent it from entering the Ottoman Empire's hands.  However, in the early 20th century, Romania was completely scoured and no trace of the jewel was found._

_The last known record for the Jewel of Compago was in 1389, where Batran noted the stone's particular properties.  The most notable observation is that the stone appeared to sparkle even when in the dimmest of lights.  Of course, this observation is highly dubious, as the jewel most likely does not have any magical properties at all._

_However, fanciful legends of the combination of the jewel with the Stave of Copulos have garnered the gem a place with in the magical community.  However, almost every scholar believes the stone is in fact, just that: a stone, which doesn't have any special powers whatsoever._

Harry grunted and thought _Well, I guess I found it.  Harry shut the book, and began looking through books regarding Romanian history, hoping to find some more details about the gem.  Four hours later, Harry shut the third book he had skimmed through.  "Nothing but complete dead ends!  It's like the stone just disappeared off the planet!" Harry disgustedly remarked, as he left the library to go back to the Gyrffindor commons._

The next day, Harry entered the Great Hall and heard McGonagall whisper to Flitwick, "I don't get it.  I looked up the entire history section, and I can't find a single reference to the gem after 1389!  It can't have just disappeared!"

Harry realized that the rest of the staff was also looking for records of the stone.  "Professor, you were researching about what happened to the Jewel of Compago after Batran as well?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Before McGonagall could answer, Dumbledore walked up to them as well.  "I imagine you have all scoured the library by now.  I trust you have not found anything?" the headmaster asked.

Nobody answered, but Harry could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that no one had a clue where the jewel was.  Dumbledore quietly said, "I checked into the Ministry's records.  They do not show anything beyond Batran's rule, either."

"That's good!  That means Voldemort will not be able to find the stone, so Copulo's Stave won't do him any good," cheered Flitwick.  Dumbledore looked a little troubled by the logic, but didn't say anything.

Harry didn't know why he kept going back to the library, looking for something on the stone.  If Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Delacour couldn't find anything, what could he hope to accomplish?  Never the less, Harry spent over three hours a day browsing the books in the history section.

Harry opened the door to the library, about to start another nightly research session, when he was assailed by a dark smoke.  Harry squinted and managed to see flames through the cloud.  "The history section!" Harry coughed.  "Pluvailis!" he yelled, and soon the library was caught in a mild rain which put out the fire.  Harry then cast a spell to fan the smoke out of the library, so he could take stock of what the fire destroyed.

"What happened here!" demanded McGonagall, now running through the door.

Harry answered, "Someone torched the library."  Dumbledore, who always seemed to know exactly what was happening in the castle, entered the library as well.

"Most of the history section is ruined!" cried McGonagall.

"That is not our biggest concern," Dumbledore softly said, "The library was under the protection of the wards."

McGonagall gasped and said, "So Voldemort can again break through them?"

Dumbledore shook his head no, and Harry whispered, "So there's a traitor at Hogwarts?"

Almost every book in the history section was ruined beyond repair.  A few were burnt but still legible, and Harry now spent his time looking through the blackened tomes. "This is hopeless!" Harry sighed, hitting another dead end within the half-burned 'Romanian Gemstones throughout History'.  Harry said to himself, "Why can't Hermione be here?  This is her specialty.  If anyone could find the jewel, she could."

Harry stopped and asked himself, "Ok, what would Hermione do?  Well, what would she do short of reading every book in the library…"  Harry let a low chuckle, and continued, "Ok, we know the stone was in Romania.  And no records exist past 1389.  Romania was scoured, so it's not likely to be there anymore.  So the jewel must have moved somewhere else.  Wait a minute!  The stone was said to sparkle, even in the dimmest of lights!  Surely someone must have noticed that – it was highly unlikely such a stone could escape notice for long!"

Harry grew a little excited, seeing he was onto something.  "So, even if the gem managed to escape written records, there must be stories or legends about a stone that sparkled in the dark!  And the stone wouldn't have gone far, probably just to a nearby country!"  Harry tore off out of the History wing of the library and entered the subsection dedicated to local lore.

Several hours later Harry came up for air.  He had covered Bulgarian, Serbian, and Hungarian lore, and had not found a single reference to a glowing stone.  Harry sighed and opened up 'Ukrainian Lore Throughout the Ages'.  Harry's mood rapidly improved, however, when he reached page 45.

_The Stone of Preparation has been surrounded by mystery, and even its origins are questionable.  Legend states that a cursed trader, with death on his shoulders, pawned the stone off for a meager loaf of bread.  Other more believable theories have been proposed, but the Ukrainian lower class has perpetuated the myth of the doomed merchant._

_Other aspects of the stone are better known, however.  The stone is believed to be magical in nature, as it is marked with a light diffuse glow which is most notable in the dark._

_This could be it! Harry thought, __It__ glows in the dark, and nobody really knows where it came from.  The 'Stone of Preparation'?  Harry racked his brain, thinking of the latin word for Preparation.  __Adorno__, Paro, or… Comparo!  So the Jewel of Compago found its way to Ukraine, but the name must have changed gradually over the years from Compago to Comparo, and was then referred to as the Stone of Preparation!  Harry read on._

_The Stone of Preparation was eventually used symbolically as the cornerstone for the construction of the Durmstrang School of Magic in the early 1600's.  It is currently believed to be located deep within the bowels of the school, within the very first room constructed of the institute._

Harry tore the page out of the book and raced to find Dumbledore.

"Harry, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked as Harry ran into him.  Harry simply handed him the page, panting.  Dumbledore quickly read the parchment, and took off for McGonagall's office, Harry trying to keep up.

"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke, with an urgent tone.

"Headmaster, what is it?" McGonagall asked, emerging from her office.

"You, along with the other professors, must guard the castle tonight," Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"But what of the attacks?  If we fail, another student will be attacked!"

Dumbledore slowly said, "I think if we fail, Voldemort will have a more direct way of attacking the students," and hurried off, Harry close behind.

Dumbledore abruptly stopped as soon as he exited the castle, causing Harry to run into his back.  Harry gasped as he saw a large blue shape fly alarmingly fast towards them.  Harry drew back in alarm as he saw what exactly it was.

"A dragon?" Harry stammered, "But, I thought that dragon's couldn't be tamed."

Once the dragon had landed, Dumbledore climbed upon his back and offered his hand to Harry.  "That's true," Dumbledore said as Harry mounted the beast as well. "But this dragon isn't giving us a ride as a servant, but as an equal.  She owes me a favor, to be exact."

The dragon beat its giant wings, and Harry soon found himself airborne, with Dumbledore's white hair flapping in his face and the dragon's wings beating uncomfortably next to him.  Harry had other things to worry about, and barely even noticed as they flew silently over the channel and around tiny villages dotting the landscape.

An hour later, the dragon descended in a pristine landscape filled with rolling hills.  Harry's sharp eyes noted a small castle lying in the distance with towers that seemed to be jutting at impossible angles.

"Durmstrang?" Harry asked.  Dumbledore didn't even turn around, merely nodding.  Harry gasped as they flew over the Durmstrang Quidditch field, where a large number of people were gathering in the stands.  _The third task! Harry's mind provided, and absently noted that it didn't seem to have started yet._

The dragon didn't seem beyond notice of the crowd below, and Harry heard several cries of "Stupefy".  Harry yelped in alarm as the dragon banked sharply, and swerved to avoid the spells.  Before anymore spells could be shot, Dumbledore jumped off, 10 feet off the ground.  Harry gamely followed and managed to roll when he hit the ground.  Dumbledore was already up and running into the castle, and Harry tried to follow him, amazed at the headmaster's persistence.

Harry didn't know how, but the headmaster seemed to know exactly where he was heading.  Even as the light grew faint as they descended into the dungeons, Dumbledore swiftly made his way, Harry doing his best to see even the headmaster.  Harry and Dumbledore finally made out a faint glow ahead of them.

As they approached the glow, a hissing voice called out, "Welcome."

"Voldemort!" Harry involuntarily shuddered.

"Not yet…" came the hiss again, and suddenly a bright light came into being a few feet away from the stone.  Harry's jaw fell as soon as he saw who it was.

---

I told you it would be a cliffhanger.  Worse still, I will purposely not update until at least the night of 12/7, possibly as late as 12/9.  The reason I'm doing this: I'm holding a 'Name-The-Villian' contest.  I want all of you (even if you've never reviewed this before) to post who you think the traitor at Hogwarts is.  Don't worry, the clues are pretty weak, so even if someone posted the right answer and every reason, it still wouldn't be that obvious.  I just want to see who everyone thinks is the culprit.

Oh, a piece of news.  I'm starting to hash out the final story of this trilogy (5th, 6th, and 7th years).  It will be entitled Harry Potter and the Obsidian Tome.  I will have at least chapter 1 up when I post the final chapter.  And as Ariel asked, I will try to have the whole frickin thing done by the 21st.  _shudder__…_

Fire Mistress: Glad you like the latin!

Ariel: No, I wouldn't want thousands of people screaming at me for the release of book 5.

AllAboutMe: Hopefully you caught the email about this chapter…

**Review and 'Name-The-Villain'!**


	15. The Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  That would violate anti-slavery laws.

Ok, ok, I know I posted this earlier than I said I would.  But I think everyone has reviewed, so it doesn't make much sense to wait any longer.  I'll write my comments about the guesses down below.

_"Voldemort!"__ Harry involuntarily shuddered._

_"Not yet…" came the hiss again, and suddenly a bright light came into being a few feet away from the stone.  Harry's jaw fell as soon as he saw who it was._

It was Padma Patil!  _Of course! Harry thought, __It__ all makes sense!  Parvati attacked me in my room while the ward was going on, but didn't remember doing it later.  It must have really been Padma in the Gryffindor robes – and she must have just pretended to get better when I hit her with the exorcism spell!  And Padma was one of the immune students, and was free to walk about the grounds, which would've allowed her free access to the library to torch it, or attack Madame Pomfrey up in the hospital!_

"Miss Patil," Dumbledore commanded, "back away from that stone!"

"Why, hello Dumbledore!" Padma said in a cheerful voice, holding what Harry guessed must be Copulo's Stave, "Fancy seeing you here."  Padma's voice switched back into a deep hissing sound, and continued, "It reminds me of last year.  Remember the battle at my father's grave?  Well, this time will be a little different."  Padma made a slight wave of her hand, and several robed figures came into the light.

"I see you recognize Lucius, Wormtail, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle," Padma hissed.

"Padma, it is not too late!  Please back away!" Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"Too late?" Padma asked, surprised.  "Too late?  The Dark Lord is immortal – neither death nor time have any power over him.  So I ask you, do you honestly think you can defeat him?  Then, I invite you to try!", and then darkly chuckled, "Well, shall we start?"

The Death Eaters immidately all pointed their wands at Padma, and a shimmering field of green surrounded her.  Padma grabbed the stone in her other hand and began a chanting in a language Harry didn't recognize.  Dumbledore slowly raised his hands and Harry watched as electricity seemed to gather in the air.  Harry felt his skin tingling from all the energy and saw the green bubble around Padma shrink.

Harry whipped out his wand and started stunning the death eaters.  First Avery, then Goyle and Nott were taken down by Stupefy spells.  The bubble began shrinking even more rapidly, but Dumbledore began to frown.  Obviously he felt the bubble would last long enough.

A few seconds later Dumbledore's fears were realized.  Padma let out a low horrible scream.  Beams of darkness coalesced around Padma's body, and an immensely loud roar which somehow made no noise assaulted Harry's ears.

Harry looked back up at Padma, who was laughing throatily.  "It is done," she intoned in Voldemort's voice.  Crabbe, Wormtail, and Lucius opened their eyes and disapparated.  Padma disapparated a second later, but not before Dumbledore and Harry caught the horrible grin on her face.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind them.  Harry turned saw several wizards in the blood-red Durmstrang robes.

Dumbledore replied, "Please take these men to the Romanian Ministry of Magic.  They are guilty of aiding Voldemort."  A few of the arrivals cringed at the name, but took the stunned Death Eaters away.

Dumbledore sighed and Harry noticed how old the man appeared to be at the moment.  "Don't worry," Harry said, "We'll get him.  We've stopped him, what, 3-4 times already?"

Dumbledore looked at him, a trace of a smile on his lips.  "I know, Harry."  Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began to lead them both back outside.

As Harry and Dumbledore exited the castle, the found everyone's eyes on them from the Quidditch pitch.  Richard Joel, which Harry recognized from last year, ran up to the pair.  "What happened?" Joel asked quickly.

Dumbledore replied, "We can discuss it later.  Perhaps you should begin the 3rd task."

"Sure, sure," Joel answered and ran back off to the judges table.  Dumbledore and Harry made their way to the side of the pitch.  Harry wondered if he could find Ginny and Ron, but realized they would be sitting up in the stands somewhere.  Since it appeared the three champions were about ready to take off, Harry doubted he'd have enough time to find them before the task began.

Hermione looked extremely nervous on the broom.  Jean and Alex were glaring at each other, making him wonder if Jean also played Quidditch.  Neither seemed to be giving Hermione a second glance.  _Why did she tell them she was bad at flying?  Harry wondered._

Joel blew his whistle, and Hermione took off hesitantly, almost unsure of how to climb in the air.  Several seconds later, Joel's whistle sounded again and Alex anxiously took off, flying almost straight up.  Another two seconds and Jean was in the air as well.  Harry groaned; Hermione had a large head start, but both the guys had already passed her.  He looked up and saw a gleaming cup high in the sky.

"_Stupefy!" Harry heard Alex curse at Jean.  Jean dodged and retaliated.  Soon, the two were flying around cursing each other, looking remarkably similar to Harry and Petrina the year before.  Harry's eye caught movement to their left.  Stone figures were stirring on the Durmstrang castle walls, and suddenly spread wings.  "Gargoyles," Harry whispered._

The gargoyles took to the air, and began to attack the intruders.  Alex and Jean gave up trying to attack each other and began to swerve around trying to avoid the slashing claws of the stone beasts.

Both the champions and the gargoyles were ignoring Hermione, far below them.  Harry watched as Hermione climbed closer and closer.  "It's just like The Tortoise and the Hair!" Harry chuckled, watching Alex and Jean zoom through the air while Hermione edged closer each second.

Suddenly, Hermione banked sharply upward and rocketed forward.  Harry gasped, as Hermione flew at a sharper angle than even he would try.  One of the gargoyles broke off from the guys and tried to intercept her.  Both Alex and Jean finally noticed her and shot stunning spells at her.  Alex managed to hit her left arm; Jean, however, hit the Gargoyle on her other side.  Hermione screamed, her left hand was now useless, and she grabbed the Triwizard cup with her right arm.  Not having any arms on the broom, she quickly slid of the end of the vertical shaft.  Harry grew alarmed, as Hermione began to plummet to the ground.

Hermione, beginning to panic, wedged the cup under her now useless left arm and drew her wand.  Harry looked up, and saw that she was summoning her broom.  The broom flew down towards her, but not much faster than Hermione herself was falling.  Hermione gasped as she fell past the quidditch goal posts, but the broom still hadn't reached her.  The ground rushed up to meet her, and Hermione tossed her right arm up and managed to snag the broom.

Harry watched as she quickly slowed down.  Hermione blinked, looking up at her right hand holding both the broom and the wand.  She slowly looked back down and yelped.  Her feet were only a few feet from the ground!

"And Hogwarts wins the Triwizard Cup!" Joel's voice boomed over the crowd.  The crowd began clapping politely, and Harry ran over to congratulate Hermione.  He wasn't alone, though, as Ron and Ginny ran over as well.

"Good job, Hermione!" Harry beamed.

Ron grabbed Hermione in a big hug and gushed, "That was…was…"  He didn't seem to find the right words, and gave her a giant kiss instead.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

At Dumbledore's insistence, Harry traveled back to Hogwarts with him, as opposed to staying the few extra hours at Durmstrang with Ginny like he wanted to.  Harry didn't like it, but said goodbye to Ginny again.

Despite the mode of transportation, it was a relatively relaxed trip back to Hogwarts.  Thirty minutes into the flight, Dumbledore called back to him, "How did you find that information about the Stone of Preparation, Harry?"

Harry talked loudly against the rushing air, "I knew that the stone glowed.  So even if there weren't records, there was probably an oral account.  So I looked up lore from the surrounding countries."

Dumbledore shot back, "It certainly appears Hermione is rubbing off on you, Harry."

Harry smiled and sat back to enjoy the ride.  He highly doubted he'd ever get the opportunity to ride a dragon again.  However, as soon as they finally arrived on the Hogwarts grounds, McGonagall ran up to the pair.

"Headmaster, come quick!" she nervously said.  Dumbledore nodded, and followed her into the castle.  Harry decided to follow them as well.

Harry descended into the dungeons behind Dumbledore and McGonagall.  As he rounded yet another corner, he came to a room he had never seen before.  Hannah Abbot was against a wall, chained in place.  She was crying to herself and looked on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"I can't remove the chains," McGonagall whispered.  Dumbledore nodded and waved his hands.  The chains disappeared, and the headmaster scooped Hannah up onto his shoulder.

"He did it…" sobbed Hannah, "He did it… I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry…"  Dumbledore patted her gently on the back, softly saying, "It's all right, It's all right," over and over again.

Hannah's sobs came fewer and fewer, until she silently fell asleep huddled against the headmaster, tears clinging to her face.  Dumbledore lifted her up and whispered, "Poor girl.  We should get her to the infirmary.  She's been through more than anyone should ever have to deal with."

Dumbledore led the way to the hospital, with a silent Harry and McGonagall following closely behind.  The headmaster gently laid her on one of the beds, and motioned that the three should leave.

"What was this all about?" McGonagall asked when Dumbledore shut the door behind him.

Dumbledore spoke sadly, "Voldemort needed someone to possess so he could research the jewel's location.  Hannah happened to be easy to control.  And when he needed to evacuate her body, he must have confined her, so she couldn't leave and warn anyone."

Harry and McGonagall shuddered in sympathy for what Hannah Abbott had to go through.  Dumbledore softly said, "We need to get down to the Great Hall.  The delegation will return shortly."  Harry nodded mutely, and made his way down to wait for Ginny.

As the Hogwarts delegation made their way into the Great Hall back at Hogwarts, Harry noticed Ginny shooting nasty looks at Parvati.  "Don't," whispered Harry.  Ginny looked at him confused, and Harry hissed, "Trust me, leave Parvati alone."  Ginny looked confused, but wasn't glaring at Patil anymore.

Dumbledore took his spot at the high table and turned to face the students.  "Yet another year, gone, and I hope that next year will be a normal one."  A few of the students chuckled, remembering all the things that happened the last several years.

Dumbledore announced, "First, I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger, who won the Triwizard Cup this year for Hogwarts."  At this, the Great Hall burst into loud cheering, with the Gryffindor table nearly going deaf.  Dumbledore had to wait awhile for the noise to die down.

"Next, I believe the House Cup needs awarding.  In 4th place, Hufflepuff with 324 points.  In third place, Gryffindor with 354 points," Dumbledore announced.  Harry was surprised, until he realized that Gryffindor was competing without Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, although Harry doubted Ron would have made much of a difference.

Dumbledore continued, "In second place, Ravenclaw with 379 points, and this year's winner is Slytherin with 398 points!"  At his words, the students at the Slytherin table began cheering.  Harry clapped loudly for them.  It surprised him that he didn't mind Slytherin winning the cup, until he realized the main reason he didn't want them to win it the first four years was mainly because of Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore waited for the Slytherins to calm down and said, "Yes, well done, Slytherin.  However, I have grave news.  Voldemort has returned."  At these words, the Hall went completely silent.  "As you noticed," Dumbledore announced, "Voldemort was possessing students.  However, he has found a way to permanently merge with one of the students."  Ginny, Ron, and Hermione gasped as Parvati broke into tears.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly and said, "Unfortunately, Padma Patil had a change of loyalties."  This only made Parvati cry harder, and several people murmured, apparently figuring out whom Voldemort had merged with.

Several people shied away from Parvati, and Ginny shrieked, "This isn't her fault!" and pointedly sat down next to the crying girl.  Ginny put her arm around Parvati who immediately turned and began sobbing into her shoulder.  "It's ok," Ginny shushed.

Dumbledore took in Parvati's state with sadness, and then continued, "If Padma has taught us one thing, it is that now, more than ever, the choices we make are important.  Each one of you will be faced with decisions, and I certainly hope you choose wisely."

Dumbledore silently sat down, and bowed his head.  McGonagall slowly stood up and motioned for the prefects to lead their students up to their dorms to pack.  Lee Jordan, in a rare somber mood, merely said, "Gyffindors" and led the way up to the commons.

McGonagall caught Harry by the shoulder, and said, "Harry, will you please come with me?"  Harry nodded, and followed the professor to an adjoining room.

"Harry, what is the London Underground?" McGonagall asked.

"Er, it's a form of public transportation," Harry answered, confused by her question.

"How about electricity?"

"It's a form of energy which travels along a conducting material.  It powers most muggle objects."

"What are the two lowest perfect numbers?" McGonagall asked.

Harry had to think back to the 3rd year Arithmancy classes he guarded, and remembered that perfect numbers were also the sum of their factors. "6 and 28."

"What are the first 5 numbers in the 3-4 Fibonacci sequence?"

"Professor, why are you asking me all these questions?" Harry asked, confused.

"Potter, just answer the question," McGonagall ordered.

Harry sat, trying to remember what the Fibonacci sequence was.  Finally, he came up with it and said, "3, 4, 7, 11, er… 18"

"What does an alignment between Mars and Saturn mean?" McGonagall quizzed.  But Harry couldn't get the response 'Green eyed people born in July will die!' out of his head and merely shook his head.

McGonagall smirked, and asked, "Turn this cup into a chipmunk and conjure a home for it."  Harry concentrated and transfigured the goblet.  After finishing, he conjured a little hollow half-sphere with a tiny opening for the animal.

After he completed his task, McGonagall drew her wand and cast Stupefy at him.  Harry, quietly thanking Fleur for her instilling a sense of paranoia, dived out of the way and came up with his own wand.  "_Nutusus__ Aegis!" he cried, focusing his mind._

However, McGonagall merely put down her wand and gently smiled, which Harry had to admit she didn't do often.  "Congratulations, Potter," she said, "Due to your services to the school, the professors decided to let you receive your O.W.L.s, at least on an honorary basis.  Based on your answers, I think 13 would certainly be fair."

Harry gasped; he had gotten 13 O.W.L.s!  McGonagall couldn't resist adding, "You did miss the Divination question, but I don't think any less of you."  Harry laughed, and McGonagall said, "You should probably go pack.  The train will leave in less than half an hour."

Harry ran up to the dorms and hurriedly packed, determined not miss the train.  As he finally arrived with his trunk, Ginny helped him stow it on the train and guided him to the compartment with Ron and Hermione.

Harry amusedly wondered what the Ginny and he might be interrupting.  However, as they entered the compartment, both Ron and Hermione's eyes were on him, and they both watched him sit down.

After a long minute, Hermione said, "He's back."  Harry simply nodded.

Another minute passed, before Ginny finally said, "Well, so what?"

"So what?" demanded Ron, "Don't you know what Voldemort does?  Don't you know what he did to Harry's parents?"

Ginny defended herself and said, "Yes, of course I do.  But he's been stopped before.  And I'm sure he'll be stopped again.  I mean, Harry's stopped him, what, 4 times already?"  She then added jokingly, "And if Harry could do it, who knows what a powerful wizard could do to him!"

Ron and Hermione sniggered as Harry drew himself up and said, "Really?"

Ginny smiled, and whispered, "I guess we need a public demonstration then."

Harry's expression turned to confusion; Ginny smiled wider and drew her wand.  "_Nutusus__ Aegis!" she cried._

"Wow!  I didn't know you knew the willpower shield, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron chucked, "You're joking, right!  McGonagall couldn't even beat Harry at those, Ginny."  His laughter died down as he saw the nervous look on Harry's face.  "What is it, Harry?"

Ginny looked like she was trying hard not to laugh and said, "Well, Harry?  Are you going to take the shield off?"

Harry shook his head in wonder and said, "You know, Ginny, you can be quite evil at times."

Hermione didn't seem to understand what Harry and Ginny were talking about and said, "Ok, enough of this.  _Finite Nutus!  Tarantallegra!"_

However, despite Hermione's spells, Harry certainly wasn't dancing.  Hermione grew puzzled, and tried several more times.  Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and didn't quit laughing until they arrived at King's Cross.

----

Ok, time for the points.  I think first place should go to Suzanne.  Although she guessed Lavender, look what she wrote for her review of chapter 10: _'OOhhh, Parvati doesn't remember . . . Was it really her? Duh duh duh!!!! A basic who-done-it story.'_

I think second place should go to Ariel.  I never even thought about it – Ginny was back during the few days when Dumbledore was attacked.  That is a pretty good circumstance…

Hehe, I loved Seifer and Serayane's choice – Fleur.   I think Rowling has permanently soiled the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  Of course, I did have her stun the students on whim a few times…

AllAboutMe chose Lavender or Parvati.  I have to admit, it's pretty tempting to make on of them the culprit, if just to get them out of the way.  Fire Mistress picked Snape because of his evil looks.  I think if I made Snape out to be the villain, I'd have several people after my head – it seems there are a lot of Snape lovers out there.  Penda – I loved how you absolutely wanted either Dumbledore or Ginny to be the evil one, since it would hit Harry the hardest.  Kina cruel, though…

****

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed!  You made this a lot better of a story!

Finally, I'd like to direct you to the third (and final) story: Harry Potter and the Obsidian Tome.  Unfortunately, I had to switch the rating of this story to PG.  I didn't do this because of any compromising materials or foul language.  I had to do it because of mildly disturbing imagery.  I don't think I could work my way around this, considering part of the book involves Necromancy.

I realized I worried needlessly the last story about giving you the story ID and how to find it.  To find the next story (which already has some chapters written!), click the 'Kevin' link at the top of the page.


End file.
